Digimon: Attack of TEC
by InfestedDuran
Summary: This is a fic me and some friends made. R&R and flame if u please. ^_^
1. Finalmon

Chapter 1

Finalmon!

            Digimon were now very common around the world, and almost everyone had a digimon for a pet, but digimon weren't supposed to be pets. People spoil their digimon, and they cannot do what digimon are supposed to... fight.

            "Stupid homework..." Ashley growled, while trying to work out an algebra problem. " AHA! I finished the LAST problem!!" She said, closing her math book, and throwing it on the floor.

            "Ashley!!" Her mom Called, "Dinner is ready!!" "Dinner!!!" Ashley ran to the kitchen, and started eating her Pasta. "How was school?" "It was fine." "Any homework?" "No.. I finished my math." "Amy called, she said to meet her at the park..." "She did?" "Yeah..." Ashley put her dishes away, and ran outside.

            The park was big, green, and smelled of freshly cut grass. Children ran around, hurting each other, laughing, and having a great time. Ashley noticed Amy was hidden behind a tall fence, and seemed to be talking to something...

            "Uhh... hi Amy," Ashley yelled, running up to her "Who's with you-" Right next to Amy was a blue wolf-like creature. "Ashley, this is my digimon partner, Finalmon." "Nice to meet you...Finalmon..." "This is Ashley?" Finalmon asked.

            After hours of talking, Ashley found out Finalmon was a 'Digimon', and was called 'The only one of its kind'. Finalmon was very kind, and was very powerful.

            "So, Amy, how come you got a Digimon?" "Dunno… probably cause I was chosen!" "Chosen? WOW! You're lucky. I mostly see Agumon and Gabumon with tamers..." "Me too. I must be the luckiest girl alive!" Finalmon watched Amy and Ashley talking, showing great interest. "Ashley, you sure know a lot 'bout Digimon" Finalmon said. "Well, I do. I love studying Digimon." Ashley said. Finalmon's ears perked up, and turned to look at a boy with his Agumon.

            "What are YOU staring at?" The boy hissed, and his Agumon gave Finalmon a nervous look. "N-n-never mind my owner... He's a little upset..." "AGUMON!!" The boy growled, raising his fists, " I told you NOT to tell anyone..." "I didn't tell them why you were mad..." Agumon looked very hurt, his eyes shined as if they were ready to leak tears, he was trembling furiously, and he has a bandaged cut on his left arm. The boy, who looked as if he was beaten, had scruffy hair, a blue T-shirt, and jeans. 

            "Do you need help?" Ashley asked, offering her hand to lift him up. "No. I'm FINE!" The boy growled. "You look like you need some help..." Amy said, her eyes looking at his bruised eye. "No. I'm fine..." He said once again, but he stood up, "Some kids were beating Agumon and me up... they said I was a weak tamer..." Ashley helped him up, and so did Amy. "Thanks… c'mon, Agumon... Let's go home..." The boy picked up Agumon, and began walking home, slowly.


	2. The Green Lizard Lagartomon

Chapter 2

The Green Lizard Lagartomon

            "How odd… Finalmon..." Ashley said, drawing a picture of it, " It's the most COOLEST Digimon I've seen... imagine... having such a rare Digimon..." Ashley looked around her room, and noticed a sculpture of a little dinosaur-like creature. Amy and Ashley had earned a lot of money, and went into a Digimon store. They both bought old wooden boxes with ancient carvings, because they needed something for their collections. When they brought the boxes home, they opened them and found little wooden figures. They looked like they've been carved with care, and they look very real. The only thing missing was paint. There was no paint on the figures. Ashley laid on her bed, looking at the figure, watching the wind move the curtains of her bedroom. The wind made the figure move. Then it fell, and broke open. A green crystal fell out, and went under her bed.

            "Oh no! The figure!" Ashley cried, diving to the floor, scooping it up. "It BROKE!!" Ashley was very depressed about this, and she set the broken figure on her desk. It was late at night, so she lay back down in bed.

            Ashley couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't about the figure. It was a weird noise coming from under the bed. It was a clawing noise. Ashley didn't believe in evil monsters under the bed, but she knew she heard growling. Ashley began to fall asleep.

            She awoke at three AM, her heart pounding, and her head hurting. She looked around her room, and noticed a short figure in her room that had not been there before. Ashley got up, and walked up to it. Her throat was dry, and her legs felt like they weighed two hundred pounds. She crept up closer to the shadow....

            "Hello, Ashley." The voice said. Ashley didn't scream though. The voice was so… soothing. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to get a look at the shadow. "Why, I'm Lagartomon! Your digimon!" "Mine? But... who are you? And where did you come from?" "I told you already... I'm Lagartomon, and I come from the figure you had in your room. When it broke, I was stuck in a crystal that was inside it, and I rolled under your bed. Sorry if I scared you while I was being freed from it..." Ashley blinked. The whole time that figure was a Digimon! "Now, Ashley, You should be going back to sleep… remember, it's a weekend!"

            Ashley got up, and changed into her normal outfit, combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her shoes. Lagartomon was waiting by the door, his cute eyes looking at her stuffed animals. "What are these things?" Lagartomon said, holding up a stuffed animal cat. "That's a cat." Ashley replied. "I like cats! They look cuddly!" Lagartomon giggled. "Let's go… Amy HAS to see you!" Ashley pulled him all the way to the door, and they walked out.

            Amy was out front, on her porch with Finalmon. When Amy saw Ashley was with a green lizard, she ran up to her. "Whoa… your digimon, I guess?" Amy asked with wide eyes. "Yeah! I'm Lagartomon! Hey! That's… that's the great Finalmon! I've never thought I'd see FINALMON!" "Yes, I am Finalmon. You're the rare Lagartomon. I heard your breed lived billions of years ago..." "Yeah...But I was in an egg until yesterday..." "Oh. Well, We might be working as a team from now on!"


	3. Ozeanmon's River

Chapter 3

Ozeanmon's River

            "Human life is great!" Lagartomon said, running around Ashley's room, "I should've came out of that stupid figure years ago if I'd known I would have this much fun!!" Ashley was cleaning her room, putting things away, and dusting. "I still have to show you to my parents..." "Will they mind?" Lagartomon asked, his huge shining eyes looking around. "They said I could get an Agumon or Gabumon, but you are 10 times better then Gabumon or Agumon!" Lagartomon jumped up and down, and said "Hurray!! Introduce me to them!!!" "Calm down." Ashley said, grabbing one of his paws, and brought him downstairs.

            "Mom... Dad... uhh... Meet Lagartomon!" Ashley said, pushing him forward. "Hi! I'm Lagartomon! Ashley's new digimon!!" Her parents looked at Lagartomon, confused. "Lagartomon? I've never heard of a Digimon called Lagartomon." Ashley's parents both said. "Well, if your asking if you can keep it, you can, but make sure it doesn't break anything..." Lagartomon bounced up and down cheerfully. "Let's go Ashley!! Amy must be waiting for us!!" Ashley put on her shoes, and ran outside.

            "Now you're really my Digimon!" Ashley exclaimed. "Uh-huh!! Really, I am!" Lagartomon said.

They continued walking down the sidewalk, and noticed mud tracks on the sidewalk. "Huh? What are those?" Ashley said, kneeling down to get a closer look. "ASHLEY! DON'T!!" Lagartomon yelled, jumping into the air, and pushing her out of the way. Right where Ashley had been, a huge bug landed onto the ground, as if it was trying to crush her. "A Kuwagamon," Lagartomon said, "They trick the enemy and squish them when they aren't paying attention!" "Eek... Thanks for saving me, Lagartomon!" "Your welcome, but I need to teach this bug a lesson!" Lagartomon put his paws up to his face, the marks on his paws glowing, and fire began to cover them. The Fire shaped into a Dragon, and he shouted, "Dragon Wing!" And the dragon fire hit Kuwagamon. The Digimon roared, and yelled, "Scissor Claw!!!" And went after Lagartomon with his huge pincer. "Flaming Claw!" Lagartomon yelled, shooting fire at the Kuwagamon. "It won't work!" Lagartomon cried out, after being tackled by Kuwagamon. "Lagartomon!!" Ashley yelled. All of a sudden, something appeared in her hand. A Digivice! But, this Digivice looked extremely odd. It wasn't a normal Digivice, D-3, or Card Slash. It looked like a Normal Digivice, but a long wire came out of it, and it had 4 buttons on it. Her Digivice was silver, and the wire was blue. "Lagartomon! Try to Digivolve!" Ashley commanded, holding the mysterious machine up to Lagartomon. Lagartomon began to glow a blue color, and he started changing. "Lagartomon! Digivolve to.... GARAMON!" Garamon was a T-rex that was green, with long claws on his feet and paws, and a long blade on his head. He had two gigantic wings, and his eyes were dark green. He had black stripes all over his body. Ashley's Digivice made a screen pop up that showed a 3-D picture of Garamon, and it showed his name, attacks, and history. Garamon was an ancient warrior Digimon, and Gara meant 'Claws' in Spanish. Garamon were strong attackers, but their Defense is terrible. His attack was called 'Death Swipe'.

            "Garamon, you know what to do!" Ashley yelled, pointing at the Kuwagamon. "Yep! Death Claw!" Garamon charged at Kuwagamon, sending his long dagger claws into Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon roared in pain, and his body began to delete. "We did it!!" Garamon roared, and he changed back into Lagartomon, and ran up to Ashley. "Well done!" Ashley praised Lagartomon. "Now, Let's go visit Amy!"

            They continued walking to her house, and passed many wild Agumon and Gabumon. The Digimon didn't care about them, so they ignored Ashley and Lagartomon. Lagartomon had a very suspicious look on his face, glaring at wet footprints on the sidewalk. "What is the matter, Lagartomon?" Ashley asked, noticing his sudden stop. "A tamer is around here... and the Digimon is an Ozeanmon."

            "Ozeanmon?" She asked, looking through her new Digivice. Ozeanmon's appeared and she began to read about it. Ozeanmon was a gray sea monster, with a face of a Dinosaur. His attack was Tornado water, and he looked really mean. "He's odd..." Ashley said, looking at the picture. "Yep. He's called the most evil vaccine Digimon. He doesn't deserve to be a Vaccine. He should be a virus!" Lagartomon snapped. "Well, enough about-" "OZEANMON! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a voice. All of a sudden, an Ozeanmon bolted across the street, with a Digivice like Ashley's in his mouth. "MAKE ME!" yelled Ozeanmon who was still running. "OZEAN! STOP!!" Said the voice. Another kid ran after the Digimon, tackling Ozeanmon, and taking back his digivice. "Ozeanmon... Don't do that- HEY! Look! Another Kid with an unusual digimon!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNUSUAL?!" Lagartomon growled. "Oh, sorry. I'm Chris, and this is Ozeanmon, my Digimon. You are?" "Ashley. And this is Lagartomon, my digimon." "Oh, Nice to meet you. Sorry for the little problem I had earlier. You can continue walking to where-ever you were going." "Uhh… Ok… BYE!" Ashley said, continuing to walk to Amy's house.


	4. Skyemon’s Cloud

Chapter 4

Skyemon's Cloud

            As Ashley and Lagartomon went towards Amy's house, Amy, who was sitting on her front porch with Finalmon, saw something strange. "Hey Finalmon, what is that strange cloud?" "Hmm… It looks like something similar to me… wait, that's Skyemon's cloud!" Amy looked at her D-Terminal and looked up Skyemon. Amy thought to herself, "Hmm… this seems to be a loyal virus digimon. It looks like a dark red griffin, but with an eagle-like face and a bracelet thing on its right arm. Its attack is Air twister."

            As the cloud went nearer, Amy and Finalmon heard a voice. "Skyemon, stop it. PLEASE!" Then appears a dark reddish griffin, darting past Amy and Finalmon. "Ha-ha, you have to catch me first!" A kid who was a lot bigger then Amy stopped in front of her and said, "Hey, name's Kevin. That's MY digimon who just darted past you. It's just using its attack everywhere. I've got to stop him!" Kevin then ran after Skyemon, who came back and pecked at Finalmon. Finalmon growled and used his attack, Wolf Blade at Skyemon. Skyemon fell down and made a screeching noise. "Oh, hi again," said Kevin who came back. "Thanks, I think he needed that!" Kevin said he lived in the next house to Amy's. "Wow, you live there? That's my grandfather's apartment! I live in my grandfather's other apartment, the one next to yours like you said." Kevin smiled and said he had to go. They exchanged good-byes and Amy walked up north for about five steps, and then Finalmon pushes her out of the way.

            "Amy! There's a Numemon waiting in that sewer!" And soon enough, the Numemon got out of the sewer and attacked. "Ahh!" Amy screamed. "Howl cutter!" "Party time!" Finalmon got hit and couldn't get up. "No!" Amy said. Amy's digivice glowed and so did Finalmon. "Finalmon digivolve to… Rurumon!" "Platinum claw!" Rurumon sliced and deleted Numemon. Amy and Rurumon rejoiced and went back to the porch of their home.

            As Ashley got to Amy's house, she screamed. "Eek, what is that blue wolf thing … err… Finalmon?" Amy laughed. "No, it's Rurumon, the digivolution of Finalmon! He didn't waste all his energy yet!" Ashley looked at Rurumon in awe. Ashley told Amy all about Lagartomon, Kuwagamon, Lagartomon's digivolution to Garamon, and Ozeanmon! Amy thought that was cool, too. Amy told Ashley about Kevin and Skyemon. Both Amy and Ashley wondered if they would ever meet them again.


	5. Mordermon’s Tri Blast

**Chapter 5**

Mordermon's Tri Blast

"Wait up!" shouted Chris, 

"Please Ozeanmon wait up!"

"Okay Mazter" said Ozeanmon as he stopped by a tree

"Ozeanmon, I've been chasing you all day can you start listening to me when I say...."

Chris paused; He and Ozeanmon heard a noise up ahead.

A blue and white monster was coming towards them; it had a skull head hand and a serpent head hand

"Mazter, I think that is Deltamon"

Chris looked at his digivice, it said that Deltamon is one of the more powerful Virus/Champion digimon and his attacks are Triple Forces and Serpent Bite.

"Rah!" Deltamon roared

"Ozeanmon, this is one strong digimon." Chris whispered to Ozeanmon

"You and your enemies will never defeat me!" Deltamon said out loud

"Those other tamers are my friends" Screamed Chris

"I actually don't like the- OUCH!" Ozeanmon said before Chris hit him

"You might think about joining the dark digimon side, our leader can turn any digimon to a virus! I used to be a weak Tryannomon and now, I'm more powerful!" Deltamon told Chris

"That's enough talk Deltamon" Chris said, "Let's battle!"

"Fine!" Deltamon said, "I'll start off with Serpent Bite!"

"Ozeanmon, Block!" Chris shouted to Ozeanmon

Ozeanmon got hit and was hurt badly by the blow.

"Ozeanmon!" Chris screamed

Chris' digivice began to glow and words came up

The digivice read "Digivolve To Champion"

"What?" Chris said wondering what was going to happen

"Ozeanmon digivolve to Mordermon!"

A picture popped up on Chris's Digivice's screen

It was a picture of Mordermon; he looked like a warrior with a sword in one hand and a machine gun in the other, Armor green and white, has Ozeanmon's head

Also, there was information on Mordermon

"This fierce warrior digimon is probably one of the strongest champions, His attacks are Tri-Blast and Sword Slash."

"Wow!" Chris said softly

"Triple Forces!" shouted Deltamon

"Tri-Blast!" Shouted Mordermon

The six blasts collided and were fighting to get to the enemy.

"Mordermon! I may not of told you before but you will probably not defeat Deltamon! You two are about even."

Mordermon's blast got stronger, Chris's plan worked!

Deltamon got hit with his own blasts and Mordermon's blasts

Deltamon fell to the ground.

"Finish him with Sword Slash!"

Mordermon's sword began to glow and he stabbed Deltamon and deleted him.

Mordermon turned back to Ozeanmon.

"You were great Ozeanmon!" Chris said

"I guess you put more power in your attacks if I insult you."

"I wonder what digi-egg and crest you'll get Chris." said Ozeanmon

"I dunno," said Chris

"Let's got find Ashley and Amy so we can tell them all about Deltamon and Mordermon."

"Good Idea" Answered Ozeanmon

So Chris and Ozeanmon went off to find the others...

Chris saw Ashley up ahead.

"Yoo-hoo!" Chris shouted to Ashley

"Where's Amy?"

"Dunno" said Ashley

"Lagartomon! Nice to see you again" said Ozeanmon

"The strangest thing happened to Ozeanmon today" Chris told Ashley

"He Digivolved."

"Lagartomon digivolved to Garamon one time but, that was a while ago." Ashley said

"Hmm, Ozeanmon digivolved to Mordermon" Chris said "Wait I'll transfer all the data I got on Mordermon and Deltamon to your digivice!"

"Sure" Ashley said

Chris hooked the digivices together and selected "Send Data"

A screen popped up on both digivices.

On Chris' Digivice it showed Deltamon and Mordermon cloning themselves and sending the cloned data

On Ashley's digivice it showed two question marks and they turned to names and data popped up about them and than the pictures loaded

Afterwards the words "Data Send Complete" came up on both digivices

"Wow, Mordermon looks so strong" Ashley said,

"But, Garamon has a 6.5 power rating and Mordermon has a 5.5"

"Ohh, by the way, Amy's Finalmon digivolved to Rurumon" Ashley said 

"Wow!" Chris shouted out loud

"Amy and I met a kid named Kevin yesterday," Ashley said

"He has Skyemon"

"Has he digivolved?" Chris asked

"No" Ashley Answered

Chris thought about Deltamon and how everyone's digimon have digivolved except Skyemon


	6. Omni-claw

**Chapter 6**

Omni-claw 

****

It was almost midnight, when Kevin heard something out the window.

Kevin lazily got out of his bed and looked out the window.

At the beginning of the day, Kevin had to chase Skyemon who was using his attack everywhere around.

Kevin yawned and laid on the window for a couple of seconds.

When Kevin saw an evil Monochromon out there, he woke Skyemon up.

Big mistake.

Skyemon got really mad at Kevin and pecked him for a moment.

"Skyemon, a Monochromon is out there! Don't you want to kick its arse?"

"No."

"Ah, I see. You're too afraid to battle it. Hah!"

"WHAT?! I'll show you!"

And at that, Skyemon flew out the window, Kevin hanging on to him.

"Ahh! You're too heavy!"

Skyemon dropped Kevin.

It was only 11 feet high…

"Ouch. Go Skyemon!"

"Air twister!"

Skyemon made the sky form a whirlwind and send stuff flying towards Monochromon.

Monochromon got angrier.

"Volcanic strike!"

Skyemon got hit badly!

"No! Skyemon!!!"

Kevin's digivice glowed.

Out appeared a crest tag with no crest in it.

"I guess this is mine."

"Skyemon digivolve to… Aigumon!"

Out of nowhere appeared a D-Terminal.

Kevin opened it.

The D-Terminal said, "Aigumon, a digimon with sharp fangs and claws! It attacks with its mighty Omni-claw attack!"

"Wow. Go, Aigumon! Attack with your Omni-claw!"

Aigumon ran towards Monochromon and deleted him with one swipe of its Omni-claw!

Aigumon roared.

Kevin came up to Aigumon and hugged him.

"Aigumon, you're the best! Now, can you get me up to my room?"

Aigumon smiled and went back to Kevin's room.

"You know, Aigumon, you're not too big for a champion digimon."

Scuromon chuckled and said, "Small things come in big packages, don't they?"

Kevin agreed and replied, "Well, Aigumon. You seem a lot more tame than your rookie form, Skyemon."

Scuromon looked at Kevin strangely and smiled.

The next day, Kevin saw Amy with two new kids.

"Hey Amy. Who are these two?"

"Oh, hi Kevin! Kevin, meet Ashley and Chris. Ashley is my friend and Chris is something she picked up on the streets!"

"Haha," said Chris.

"Well, everyone," Chris said as he patted his Ozeanmon.

"Ozeanmon here digivolved to Mordermon!"

"Well, Chris. I'm Kevin. I'm sure we'll get to be the best of friends."

"Well anyways, Skyemon digivolved to Aigumon last night and deleted this evil Monochromon…"

"Wow," Amy nodded.

"Cool," Ashley agreed.

"Very good," Chris mumbled.

Kevin took his D-Terminal from his pocket and transferred data with everyone else.

"Hey, look! Rurumon's power rating is a 6.5, just like Ashley's Garamon. Mordermon's power is just a 5.5. Hey… what the…? Scuromon has the same power as Mordermon! That's strange"

"Well guys, have you heard of DNA digivolving? If your digimon have the same power as another digimon's, you can DNA digivolve with them!"

Amy and Ashley looked at each other and their digimon.

Chris and Kevin did the same thing.


	7. The Perfect Digimon, Dae

Chapter 7

The Perfect Digimon, Dae

After leaving Kevin's...

"Ashley..." Chris said

"What Chris?" Ashley replied

"Is there a level beyond Champion?" Chris asked

"Well, I think so" Ashley answered

"Ashley! Huff, huff, huff, Wait up!" Amy said as she came up running to Ashley

"Well, I heard there is this really good sundae shop around, I'll go check it out" Chris said as he ran off

"Ashley!" Amy shouted again

Amy stopped and sat down on a bench.

"Look!" Amy handed Ashley a few newspaper clippings.

Ashley looked at them

                  **_Monster Attacks_**

_Monsters are attacking Orlando, Florida._

_One person claims he saw the leader._

_He said the leader is a level higher than it's troops._

_-Bill, Orlando Weekly_

                  **_Digital Monsters_**

_Many People claim that these are digimon._

_Digimon means Digital Monsters._

_One child says that the leader is a mega level_

_Others claim that the ''leader" is an ultimate level and is one of the real leader's henchmen_

_-Tammy, Orlando Sentinel_

"This is awful!" Ashley said,

"Digimon are attacking!"

"Let's go to Florida, Ashley!" Amy said

"How are we going to get tickets?" Ashley asked

"We'll sneak!" Amy answered

"You sure?" Ashley asked Amy

"Positive" Amy answered

"Okay...." Ashley said

Ashley and Amy went to the nearest airport "The Delta Airline"

"What's that!?" Ashley asked with fear

Ashley pointed to a flying digimon that was black and had red claws.

Amy looked at her digivice

"That's Devidramon!" Amy said with amazement

Ashley and Amy heard Devidramon speak,

"Must Destroy Digidestined!"

"Wait a minute..." Ashley said

"Devidramon don't talk, something is riding it!"

The Devidramon lowered to the ground and a dark figure jumped off it.

Ashley looked at her digivice.

"Lady..." Ashley said with fear

"Devi..." Amy said with fear

"Mon!" Ashley and Amy said at the same time

"Umm..." LadyDevimon thought

"Master, take the data of Lagartomon and Finalmon" LadyDevimon shouted out into the sky

"Dark Combine!" LadyDevimon said

A digimon appeared before them it was a combination of Garamon and Rurumon, But, it was evil.

"Meet my creation!" LadyDevimon said 

"Umm... what to name it"

"GaruDevimon!"

Ashley and Amy looked at their digivices

"No data available" appeared on both

GaruDevimon attacked Finalmon with Death Swipe.

"Oww" Finalmon shrieked

"Lagartomon, Digivolve!" Ashley yelled out

"Lagartomon, digivolve to Garamon"

"Finalmon!" Amy said

"Finalmon digivolve to Rurumon!"

"Death Swipe!" said Garamon as he attacked

LadyDevimon flew to the top of an airplane

"Platinum Claw!" said Rurumon as he attacked

"Ha! You think you can destroy me or my creations!" Yelled LadyDevimon at Amy and Ashley

"Show them your real power GaruDevimon!"

"De-digivolve!" said GaruDevimon

Garamon and Rurumon turned into Finalmon and Lagartomon and ran to their master's hand

"Now it's over Digibrats!" said LadyDevimon

"Death S- RAH!" said GaruDevimon and then he let out a scream of pain

It was Mordermon!

"Sorry I'm late!" Chris said, "There was a long line to try that new sundae!"

"Forget the Sundae Chris!" Amy told Chris

"WHAT!?" LadyDevimon said in fear

"I have a plan!" said Chris

Ashley, Amy, and Chris huddled together

"Okay!" They all said

"GaruDevimon, Your Ugly and Stupid!" Chris shouted to GaruDevimon

"Air Twister!" says something in the air

"Skyemon!" Amy shouted

"You fool!" LadyDevimon told GaruDevimon

"Dark Gate!" shouted a voice

The digidestined looked at the digimon

It was a dark figure that was tall and slender with wings. Its head had a hood over it

Chris looked at his digivice

"That is Daemon!" Chris said

"LadyDevimon, you have failed!" Daemon said in a low voice

Daemon threw LadyDevimon in the Dark Gate

"You Digidestined, Don't know that I have a special power" Daemon said in a sly voice

Daemon went in the gate and the gate closed.

"Wow!" Chris said

"That was weird!"

GaruDevimon ran off while the DD's were talking to Daemon

What is GaruDevimon going to do?

What is Daemon's special power?

What is 2 plus 2?

Why am I asking so many questions?

Find Out next time on Chapter 8!


	8. Daemon Power

Chapter 8

Daemon Power

"Now, Digidestined. It is best you leave." Daemon growled, looking as if he wasn't scared. "Daemon, I won't allow you to beat me!" Ashley said, looking extremely brave. Amy and Chris had the same looks. "So, you are stubborn..." Daemon said, moving his claws around. "Stubborn!?" Ashley said, very insulted. "Don't listen to him, he's just a giant blue monster." Amy said, glaring at Daemon. Lagartomon and Finalmon were nursing their wounds, and Mordermon looked very weak, and so did Skyemon. Amy, Chris, and Kevin were watching Daemon, when Ashley started running. "Where are you going!?" They shouted, running after her. "I have a plan! You guys stay there and hold him off!!" Chris sighed. "Maybe she went to get us food?" Lagartomon got up. "Ashley!!!" He said, trying to stand up, but he growled in pain and fell back over. "Hmm… One pest gone… Three to go!" Daemon said, raising a claw. "EVIL INFERNO!" He screeched, and shot everyone's Digimon. "Haha Haha! You foolish Children.. LadyDevimon was a bug compared to my strength. And now you stand no chance against my evil greatness!" Daemon continued talking on and on. "Will he ever shut up?" Amy whispered to Chris and Kevin. "Mwahahahaha! Call me Daemon the Great and Mighty!" He finished, continuing to laugh evilly. "SHUT UP!" Everyone said, glaring at Daemon. Daemon blinked. "Stupid Children! Tell me to shu-" "SHUT UP!" They said again. Daemon's eyes filled up with tears. "I j-j-just wanted to rule the Digital World! Is that a crime!?" He cried. "Dude, you are pathetic." Mordermon said, kicking Daemon. "WAAHHH" He cried. Everyone blinked, and watched Daemon fall over. "Uhm… Okay..." Amy said, poking him. "What happened?" Kevin said, walking up to Daemon. Ashley walked up to them, and laughed. "My plan worked! I re-configured him to be sensitive." Lagartomon tried to get up, but fell down. Ashley walked up to him and picked him up. "I'll get you home. You need rest." Lagartomon closed his eyes, and fell asleep. "Well, I have to take care of Lagartomon. You guys can go home." Ashley said, starting to walk off.

            Lagartomon was asleep on a pillow in Ashley's room, when she walked in. "Lagartomon, I brought you some food. Your favorite! Err... Apple Sandwich." Lagartomon opened his eyes. "Apple sandwich!? YAY!" Ashley handed him the sandwich, and also gave him a cup. "Also your err... Hot Sauce and Banana Drink." Lagartomon's eyes widened. "You are the best digidestined in the world!!"

            Around the same time, Amy was telling Finalmon legends. "Hmm… oh, this thing that is presumed to be our 'missing link', Bigfoot." Finalmon blinked. "Missing link?" Amy laughed. "Yeah… Lunch break! Fries and Cider!" Finalmon jumped around "HURRAY!!" Amy sat down with Finalmon and they had lunch.

            "Ozeanmon! You ate the last cookie!!" Chris said, noticing crumbs on the plate. "You better not of took the Pepsi..." Ozeanmon laughed. "We can have extras, right?" Ozeanmon said, looking around. "I guess." Chris sighed, walking to his door. "And do NOT eat the pizza!"

            Kevin and Skyemon were practicing fighting skills. "Skyemon, speed up!" He commanded, continuing to block Skyemon's attacks. "I'm trying!" He growled. Kevin got hit my Skyemon's attacks, but Skyemon made them non-damageable attacks. "Good. You're speeding up!" Kevin praised, patting Skyemon on the head. "Thanks!" Said his Digimon, looking up to Kevin. Kevin laughed. "Let me guess? You want your Squid and Watermelon Smoothie?" Skyemon jumped up and down. Kevin brought out the food, and they ate.

            After eating, all the Digidestined met at the park. Thousands of kids with plain Digimon like Gabumon or Agumon stared at them. Ashley pulled out a paper from her pocket and showed everyone:

                                    **_New Digimon, Odd ones, indeed._**

                        Article by Marcia Lending 

            Many children have reporting seeing odd Digimon. "There are these 4 kids, with funky Digimon." Says a 10-year-old boy and his Tsunomon. People might be seeing things? Yeah, right. These are real creatures. But are they good?

"WHAT?!" Amy said, tearing the paper up. "They think we're bad, after we saved their arse from Daemon!?" Ashley sat down on a bench, and sighed. "People these days." Chris and Kevin watches children run by, staring at their Digimon. "Those kids creep me out." Kevin said, watching a child glare at him. "I want to do something funny." Ashley said, getting up. She saw a kid walk by and she jumped in front of him. The kid blinked. Lagartomon walked up to him. "Hi! We're going to eat you!!" Ashley and Lagartomon said, smiling. The kid screamed and ran off. "That helps. Now they think we're cannibals!" Chris growled. Amy and Kevin Laughed. 


	9. Betamon

Chapter 9

Betamon

"Well, they think we are cannibals" Chris said

"Let's celebrate at my house!" said Amy

"Okay" everyone agreed

Ashley, Amy, Chris, and Kevin went to Amy's house

I was a three story house with: 5 bedroom, 3 bath, a hot tub, a swimming pool, an indoor tennis arena, a gym, a dining room, and a very large kitchen

"Not much." said Chris

"Well..." said Finalmon,

"Kevin supported us by working at Orange Julius."

"Really?" asked Ashley sarcastically

"Duh!" said Amy

Amy turned on her 12-foot TV

                        **_10:00 A.M. News_**

**_Kids claim that the place called the Digital World gate is thin._**

**_"My Garurumon and I are planning to try and go to the Digital World," says Mike Trek, 14_**

**_Ten have died trying to attempt and three kids who watched them try to go to the digital world say, "Only special Digidestined can go"_**

**_Thanks for watching the 10:00 News stay tuned for the 5:00 News!_**

****

"The gate is thin!" said Kevin

"Let's try!"

"Wait!" said Chris automatically

"You hear? Ten died!"

"Yeah, so?" said Kevin

"Amy, Laptop!" said Kevin

"Yeah…" Amy said as she went to get her laptop

Kevin held his digivice up to the laptop

"Digiport open!" said Kevin

Nothing happened

"Digiport open!" said Ashley

Nothing happened again

"Digiport open!" said Chris

Nothing happened

"Digiport open!" screamed Amy

Nothing happened

"Oh, duh!" said Amy as she hit her head

Amy used her laptop and opens a hacking program

"What ya' doing'?" Chris asked

"Opening the gate!" said Amy

"Think it'z pozzible mazter?" Asked Ozeanmon

"Maybe..." said Chris

"Lagartomon, You think we can?" asked Ashley

"Yes!" Lagartomon answered

"Done!" Amy said

"Digiport open!" screamed everyone

Ashley, Amy, and Chris got sucked it the laptop

"We made it!" said Chris

"The Digital World!" said Amy

"Ozeanmon and I are going to go explore the Digital Ocean, want to come and see it with me?" Asked Chris

"Sure!" said Amy and Ashley

"We forgot Kevin!" said Amy

"We'll be back, don't worry!" said Ashley

Ashley, Amy, and, Chris found a beach

"Ozeanmon and me are going swimming!"

Ozeanmon hopped into the water and swam around

"Ahh!" screamed Chris,

"Something is pulling me under!"

"Water Breath!" said Ozeanmon as he shot a blast at Chris

"Now you can breathe under water for 2 hours!" said Ozeanmon

Ozeanmon dived down and saw what was pulling Chris....

A Betamon!

"Zhoo!" said Ozeanmon

The Betamon ran away

Ozeanmon surfaced above

"Azhley and Amy want to come with uz?" asked Ozeanmon

"Where?" Asked Amy

"The Ocean!" answered Ozeanmon

"Okay!" said Ashley

"Water Breath!" said Ozeanmon as he shot a beam at Ashley, Amy, and their digimon

Everyone went under water

As they swam underwater Ashley and Amy talked

"Why would a Betamon want Chris?" asked Amy

"I dunno," said Ashley

"Look!" said Amy

"An underwater city!" said Ashley

"Like an Atlantis wanna-be" said Amy

Chris swam over to the City while the others followed

"I'm hungry!" said Lagartomon

"Me too!" said Finalmon

"Me three!" said Ozeanmon

"Okay, We'll surface and stop to eat here at the Crabmon's restaurant above" said Chris

Ashley, Amy, Chris, and their Digimon surfaced and entered "Le' Crab"

"What may you want today?" asked Crabmon

"Syakomon dipped in Garlic sauce!" said Ozeanmon

"Apple Sandwich!" said Lagartomon

"Fries!" said Finalmon

"Drinks?" asked Crabmon

"Hot Sauce and Banana!" said Lagartomon

"Non-Alcoholic Pina' Colota!" said Ozeanmon

"Cider," said Finalmon

"Okay!" said Crabmon

"Ten minutes!"

"Thanks" said Chris

Crabmon went off into the kitchen

Amy heard a deep voice

"Crabmon, You see that there were humans with them!"

"Yeah, but"

"SILENCE!"

"But..."

"SILENCE NOW!"

"Okay..."

"You know Master of the Ocean won't be pleased!"

"The Great WaruSeadramon?"

"How dare you say his name in public!"

"Master Fire!"

Amy heard a burning noise and heard a bunch of water digimon putting it out

A large dinosaur walked out and handed the digimon their food.

"Hi, I'm Master Tyrannomon and I'll be your new waiter until' we get a new waiter." said Master Tyrannomon

"Order is ready!" said a voice in the kitchen

Master Tyrannomon went to get the food

He came back

"Fries and Cider?" said MasterTyrannomon

"Me!" said Finalmon

"Apple Sandwich and Hot Sauce and Banana?"

"Me!" said Lagartomon

"Colota and Garlic Syakomon?"

"Me!" said Ozeanmon

Master Tyrannomon left

"How are we going to pay?" asked Amy

Chris turned red

"I n-n-ever thought about that...." said Chris

After every digimon was done eating...

"WHAT?!" shouted MasterTyrannomon

"You Have NO MONEY!"

"Well, No...." said Chris

"I'll let you eat for free if...." said MasterTyrannomon

"You accept my challenge!"

"Sure!" said Chris

"I'll reward you if you beat me because the "Dark 13" are not letting any digimon digivolve, because, they have a way of making Digimon not able to digivolve."

"What?!" shouted Amy

"You are destined to save the Digital World and you can't digivolve here." said M. Tyrannomon

"Until you have defeated 3"

"Let's see," Amy said

"We have defeated Daemon!"

"One down two to go"

"I am not one of the Dark 13 too." Said M. Tyrannomon

M. Tyrannomon went outside and opened a gate to his battle arena

"Three rookies versus 1 ultimate!" said M. Tyrannomon

"Ha!"

"Four rookies versus 1 ultimate!" said Kevin as he came flying on Skyemon

Ashley, Amy, Chris, Kevin, and M. Tyrannomon entered the Arena

"We'll go first!"

"Wolf Blade!"

"Air Twister!"

"Dragon Wing!"

"Hydro Pressure!"

MasterTyrannomon fell from all 4 blasts

"You are good," said MasterTyrannomon

"Master Claw!" said M. Tyrannomon as he quickly brought down his claw

M. Tyrannomon missed and got his claw stuck

"Wolf Blade!"

"Air Twister"

"Dragon Wing"

"Hydro Pressure!"

M. Tyrannomon fell down again and didn't get back up.

"You are good, before I fade have these digi-eggs and you can armor digivolve. Say digi-armor energize!"

MasterTyrannomon faded and the portal back to the digital world opened

Ashley, Amy, Chris, and Kevin looked at their feet and saw eggs

They heard a voice

"I'm Azulongmon, I give you these digi-eggs for you to armor digivolve"

"Chris, you get the Digi-egg of Truth"

"Amy, you get the Digi-egg of Peace"

"Ashley, you get the Digi-egg of Harmony"

"Kevin, you get the Digi-egg of Fate"

"Ashley, Amy, Chris, and Kevin, You must feel what your digi-egg stands for and they will be activated"

"Goodbye and Good Luck!"

"We killed a vaccine!" said Chris

"My digivice says that!"

"What's that off in the distance?" asks Chris

"VenomMyotismon!" said Lagartomon

Will the digidestined be able to defeat VenomMyotismon?

When will I get my coffee?

What is so fat that when it backs up it goes beep beep?

Find out on chapter 10!


	10. Digi-armor energize!

**Chapter 10**

Digi-armor energize!

         The four digidestined looked up at VenomMyotismon. "Oh no!" Amy looked at her D-Terminal.  "Let's… use… our… digi-eggs…" Amy choked out. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" "Finalmon armor-digivolve to… Peacedramon, the reflection of peace!" "Lagartomon armor-digivolve to… Harudramon, the finder of harmony!" "Skyemon armor-digivolve to… Ciblemon, the volcano of fate!" "Ozeanmon armor-digivolve to… Rustungmon, the river of truth!" "Hi-yah! " The digidestined cheered. "PEACE REFLECTION!" "HARMONY RAIN!" "FIRE TARGET!" "ICY POWER!" VenomMyotismon got hit… badly… hey! Wasn't he supposed to be a mega? "Huh?" The digidestined questioned in shock.

         "Oh… you figured out me, eh? Well I am not really a mega! I am a champion digimon that looks like VenomMyotismon! Ahh!" And so the armor-digivolved digimon defeated the fake VenomMyotismon.

         "Greetings. I am Azulongmon." "And I, Baihumon." "I am Zhuqiaomon." "I'm Xuanwumon." "We are your digi-gods. We are here to be in each of you." Azulongmon ran into Amy's heart. "Wow! Ahh…" Amy said. Baihumon went into Ashley's heart. "Ahh…?" Zhuqiaomon went into Kevin's heart. "Oh…" Ebonwumon went into Chris's heart. "What the…?"

         And so all the digidestined got their digi-gods and defeated the fake VenomMyotismon… Skyemon flew around, Finalmon howled at the coming moon, Lagartomon sat by Finalmon, and Ozeanmon danced around unthinkingly.

What will the digidestined face next?

What?

Who?

How?

When?

Why?

What the heck is Ozeanmon doing?

All your questions will be answered, next time!!!


	11. World Gone Bad (UNWRITTEN!!!)

Chapter 11

World Gone Bad

-To be re-written- Chris falls asleep.


	12. The Trip Begins

Chapter 12

The Trip Begins

"Wake up Chris!" shouted Amy

"I guess I fell asleep," said Chris

"Hey guys come see this!" said Ashley

Ashley was watching "Kung Fu Raisins"

"Look at..." said Ashley

"We interrupt this program to give you a special report!" said a News reporter

"Digimon are attacking the world!"

"Eight places have been attacked, Turkey, China, France, Mexico, Australia, Iceland, Russia, and Maine"

"People in Maine lock your doors while the police and their digimon handle this!"

"Done" said Chris

"With what?" asked Kevin

"Writing down the attack sights!" said Chris

"Here is my plan," said Amy,

"Team A: China, Mexico, Greenland, and Russia"

"Team B: Australia, Maine, Turkey, and France"

"I'll put them in a hat" said Chris

Chris got a top hat and put the two of each letter in it

Chris shook the hat and let Kevin draw

"A" said Kevin

Next came Ashley

"B" said Ashley

After Ashley, Amy

"B" said Amy

"A for me!" said Chris

"First for A is China," said Chris

"First for B is Australia," said Amy

"How are we going to get there?" asked Ashley

"Easy" said Kevin

Kevin handed Ashley and Amy tickets

"Fly!"

"Thanks Kevin!" said Amy

Ashley and Amy ran off to the airport

"Us?" asked Chris

"Fly, Duh!" said Kevin

Chris and Kevin ran off to the airport too.

When they arrived Chris heard the loud speaker

"Flight 2-A to China will be leaving in 20 minutes"

"20!" said Chris

"Hurry!" said Kevin

Chris and Kevin rushed to 2-A

"May I see your tickets?" asked the ticket lady

"Sure!" said Kevin

Kevin handed her two tickets

"You may pass!" said the lady

An alarm went off

Policeman and their digimon came running up to Chris

"Any metal objects?" asked the policeman

"My digivice and my digimon Ozeanmon" said Chris

"Chris, you weirdo! Ozeanmon isn't metal!" Kevin whispered mockingly

"Oh…" Chris answered dumbfounded

"My digivice" said Kevin

"You may pass!" said the Policeman

Chris and Kevin boarded the plane and sat next to their digimon

"We will leave in 5 minutes, buckle your seatbelts and prepare for take-off." said the captain over the speaker

Chris buckled Ozeanmon up and than himself

Kevin buckled himself up because Skyemon can fly

"3-2-1 Liftoff!" said the captain as the plane flew up in the sky

"An e-mail" whispered Chris

From: Daemon

 Dear Chris,

      You have had a long time fighting us Dark 13 #10 shall be a lot harden than the last three

Master Frai- Ohh you don't know do you? Well too bad! HAHAHA

Chris it is I, Ebonwumon!

You are too meet Bing and his sister Quing at the China Airport

They will help you defeat the digimon master there

Cya There!

From: Amy

Hey, We made it to the airplane!

Good Luck!

Chris began to write e-mail back to Amy

To: Amy

Made it to the plane too, I got a strange e-mail from Daemon and another from Ebonwumon.

Ebonwumon said he would meet me there!

Well Bye Cya Later Amy!

Kevin got e-mail too

Kevin, Me, Zhuqiaomon

I have an urgent message

Meet Bing and his sister Quing at the Chinese Airport

They will be there to help you fight

Goodbye.

"That is mean of him!" said Chris

"Now landing in China" said the captain

"3-2-1!" counted the captain

"We have landed safely!"

"Please use Agu-Airlines again!"

Chris and Kevin got off the plane

"That was a ride," said Kevin

"You said it," said Chris

"You Digidestined?" asked Bing

"Yes we are, I am Chris and he is Kevin!"

"Chris!" said Qwing pointing at Chris

"Kevin!" said Bing pointing at Kevin

"Ozeanmon" said Bing pointing at Ozeanmon

"Skyemon" said Qwing

"How did you know our digimon?" asked Chris

"Your guardians told us," said Bing

"MaloMyotismon has been sending evil digimon to attack us!" said Quing

"Arca Demon shall pay!" said Bing

"Daemon?" asked Kevin

"Worse, he was reborn as a destructive digimon!" said Bing

"His rookie is as strong as an ultimate," said Quing

"His champion is as strong as a mega level," said Bing

"His ultimate is twice as strong as a mega," said Quing

"Last his mega is twice as strong as two megas put together!" said Bing

"We need four powerful megas to defeat him," said Kevin

"Good point" said Chris

"Destroy the dark leader here to make all the evil digimon vanish in China!" said Bing

"Enough Talk!" said a deep voice

"Skull Satamon is here to fight you two!"

Chris's digivice began to glow and shot out a dark green light

Kevin's shot out a light red light

Zhuqiaomon!

Ebonwumon!

Red Flame!

Black Hale

The hale caught on fire and hit Skull Satamon

The guardians returned to their tamer they were guarding

"Oww!" said Skull Satamon

Skull Satamon made a screech and two digimon came to help

"Meet Skull Greymon and Skull Mammothmon!" said Skull Satamon

Skull Satamon got deleted and the other digimon started to attack!

"Meteor Squall!"

"Strong Carapace!"

It was Bing and Quing and their digimon

"Tortomon!" said Quing

"Starmon!" said Bing

"Right!" they both said.

"Starmon, Tortomon, DNA Digivolve to…

Jagamon!"

"Jagamon!" said Chris in amazement

"Kevin!" said Chris

"Mordermon, Aigumon, DNA Digivolve to…

Akumumon!"

"Wow!" said Bing

"Sorry I'm late" said a kid with an Ex-Tyrannomon

"Jagamon!" said Bing and Quing

Extyrannomon, Jagamon Mega Dna Digivolve to…

DEATHMON!"

"You have a mega!" said Kevin

"Akumu Claw!" said Akumumon

Skull Greymon was confused

"Dark Shot!" shouted Skull Greymon

It hit itself

"Death Sword!" said Akumumon

"Double Dark shot!" said Skull Greymon

Death Sword didn't delete him because he is not weak enough

One missile hit Akumumon and the other hit him

"Death Sword!" said Akumumon

Skull Greymon was deleted

"Explosion Eye!" said Deathmon

Skull Mammothmon was barely hurt

"Tusk Crusher!" said Skull Mammothmon

His tusks shot at Akumumon and Deathmon

Akumumon turned into thin air and blocked it

Deathmon got hit

Deathmon began to turn black

"Attack Deathmon, Akumumon!" said Bing

"You sure?" asked Chris

"Positive!" said Quing

"Akumu Claw!" said Akumumon

Deathmon turned even blacker

"Again!" said Bing

"Akumu Claw!"

Deathmon was almost all black

"One more time!"

"Akumu Claw!"

Deathmon turned all black and was rapidly attacking Skull Mammothmon

"He turned to the destruction lord!" said Bing

"Isn't that bad for Akumumon?" asked Kevin

"Heh, you don't know half of it," Bing whispered so no one could hear

Skull Mammothmon was deleted

"Destroy Akumumon!" Bing shouted evilly

"Akumumon!" shouted Chris

"Akumumon!' shouted Kevin

A red light flew out of Kevin's digivice to Akumumon and a green light from Chris's flew to Akumumon too.

"Akumumon digivolve to…

Mega Akumumon!"

"Mega Akumumon!" said Kevin in amazement

He looked liked a phantom with a flaming bone hand and a tan hand with a sword with vines on it.

"Vine Destruction!"

Deathmon fell from the powerful slash

Deathmon was deleted!

WarAkumumon turned back into their fresh forms, Seulmon and Nettmon

Bing and the others ran away

"You guys did great!" said Chris

"Nice work" said Kevin

"I wonder how the girls are doing," said Chris

What are the Girls doing?

Find out on chapter 13!


	13. Gift of Baihumon and Azulongmon

Chapter 13

Gift of Baihumon and Azulongmon

         *Somewhere in the Digital Clouds*

         Azulongmon and Baihumon were talking.

         Do you think Amy and Ashley will be safe? 

         They're all right. Besides Azulongmon, we will protect them.

         Okay...You're right, Baihumon. Shall we grant them the ability to DNA?

         Not yet. They need to prove themselves worthy.

         *After a long flight, Amy and Ashley end up in Australia*

         "G' day mate!" Said Lagartomon, joking around. "Err… Lagartomon… that was a terrible imitation." Ashley said, picking up her suitcase. "Australia! The land down under." Amy said, picking up her suitcase. They began to walk out. Lagartomon had a CD player, and he was listening to something. "Lagartomon, what are you listening to?" Ashley asked, poking him. He ignored her, and she continues poking him. "WHAT??" He said, taking off the earphones. "What are you listening to?" Ashley asked. Lagartomon put the earphones over her ears. He was listening to Digimon Tamers music. "Oh… I was just making sure you aren't listening to Eminem or something..." Finalmon laughed. Australia was beautiful! Ashley was amazed.

         After a long walk, they ended up by some huge body of water. "Okay… Can we swim?" Ashley asked. "Don't worry. Look!" Lagartomon said, pulling bushes apart. A decent looking boat was there. "Isn't this stealing?" Finalmon said. "Eh, think of it as borrowing… Permanently." Lagartomon said, pulling it to the water. "Hop in!" 

         "Do we have to paddle!?" Ashley said, noticing Finalmon and Lagartomon relaxing in the boat. "Yep. You're strong. Amy can help." Lagartomon lazily said, sitting back on the boat. Ashley sighed. "Well, I do need to work out."

         "Row row row your boat!" Finalmon sang, and Lagartomon joined, "Hurry digidestined! Quickly quickly quickly quickly! Life is but a dream!" "Shut shut shut your traps!" Ashley growled. Lagartomon blinked. "You're acting more evil than I am." Ashley blinked. "Now, chop chop! Paddle with all of your might." Lagartomon ordered. 

         After two hours of paddling, they stopped. Ashley and Amy watched hungrily as their Digimon chowed down on cake, sandwiches, and Pizza. "Mmmm." said Lagartomon, his lizard eyes shining. Ashley began to drool. "Lagartomon, can I have something to eat??" Lagartomon looked at her, then Finalmon. "They deserve something!" Finalmon said, tossing them 4 sandwiches, and 2 drinks. "Thanks!" Ashley said, beginning to eat. "Mmmm…" Amy said, enjoying the meal. 

         After they finished, Lagartomon smiled. "Now, go back to rowing!" He growled. Ashley and Amy grinned. "AHHH!!!" Lagartomon and Finalmon said, noticing that the paddles were tied to their paws. "GET THEM OFF!!" Lagartomon said, struggling. "Now, you two get to paddle!" Amy said, smiling. "Fine then." Finalmon said, starting to paddle. Lagartomon sighed, and began to paddle.

         "I'm sorry for how I treating you guys while I was being lazy." Lagartomon said, while he paddled. "In fact, I need to be nicer." Ashley looked at Lagartomon. "I've been mean too. I'm sorry."  "Okay, we're all happy now. Can we continue paddl-" Amy was about to finish her sentence, when all of a sudden to boat began to shake very powerfully. "AHH!!!" Lagartomon cried, clinging to the side of the boat. "What is happening!?" Finalmon said, grabbing the side of the boat. All of a sudden, a giant sea monster burst through the water, sending giant waves, rocking the boat violently. Lagartomon shrieked. "It's WaruSeadramon! I thought these guys never appeared! I'd be careful! Digimon rumor that he always gets revenge, by hunting down his enemy and destroying them with his Poison Wave attack! Talk about not drinking the water!" WaruSeadramon growled. "So I see. You are the ones that I was ordered to destroy." He growled. "Destroy us? You and what army?" Finalmon said, glaring at WaruSeadramon. "Hmm… Very confidant indeed. No wonder the great evil told me to be careful. Oh, my army may be small, but I'm sure he'll be tough!" WaruSeadramon lifted up his tail, and slammed it into the water. Ten seconds after, MarineDevimon erupted from the water. He let out a chilling roar. "Eek! MarineDevimon! I'd watch out! His Evil Wind will freeze you in complete darkness! Also, watch out for his claws. I heard they're very sharp!!" Lagartomon said, his eyes shining. MarineDevimon lifted a claw, and yelled, "Evil Wind!!" All of a sudden, the sky turned black, and a strong wind shot around Lagartomon and Finalmon. "EEK!" Lagartomon yelled, shivering like crazy. Ashley and Amy lifted their Digivices, and yelled, "DIGIVOLVE!!"

         Digivolve into Champion!

         Lagartomon digivolve to!

         Garamon!

         Digivolve into Champion!

         Finalmon digivolve to…

         Rurumon!

 "I'm all powered up!!" Garamon said, flexing his claws. "Ready to attack?" Rurumon growled. "Uh-huh!"  Garamon lifted his claws and yelled "Spiking claw!!" Rurumon powered up "Platinum Claw!" MarineDevimon yelled in pain, and he deleted. "He was weak, anyways!" WaruSeadramon lifted his head back and yelled. "Poison Wave!!" Purple water slammed into Garamon and Rurumon, sending them flying into the water, and they began to struggle. "Yuck! This water tastes nasty!!" Garamon said, flailing in the water.

         *Back up where Azulongmon and Baihumon Are*

         They need help!

         Yes, they do...Shall we send them power?

Uh-huh!!

         *Back at the fight*

         Two blasts of energy shot down, on hitting Garamon and the other hitting Rurumon.

         DNA Digivolve!!

         Garamon!

         Rurumon!

         DNA Digivolve to....

         Wolfdramon!!

         WaruSeadramon blinked. "AHH! It's Wolfdramon! This half Wolf, half Dragon Digimon hates any bad types!! AHHH!!! His Swift attack will destroy ALL!! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

         "SWIFT!" Wolfdramon howled, instantly deleting WaruSeadramon. "WOW!" Amy said, amazed at Wolfdramon's power. "I forgot to introduce myself. WaruSeadramon didn't say everything about me. Wait. He did." Ashley blinked. "Were we just on a boat a minute ago?" "Uhh... yeah..." They looked around. They were back at the Agu Airport! "I need to de-digivolve." Wolfdramon split back into Lagartomon and Finalmon. "Next flight?" Ashley asked, looking at a paper. "Maine!" Amy answered, checking off Australia from their To-Do list. Ashley walked up to the lady at the desk, and said "Maine please. Oh, and we have free flights. My account is... 134657." The lady typed it up. "Oh, you're the ones fighting off the evil Digimon! You may pass. The flight to Maine is in 5 hours. You can wait over by the food shop."

 What are Chris and Kevin up to?

Why am I copying Chris' questions?

Find out next time, on Chapter 14!


	14. Ancient Ruins Ruined!

**Chapter 14**

Ancient Ruins Ruined!

"So… where do we go to next?" asked Kevin.

"I guess we go to uhm… Mexico!" replied Chris.

"ME HUNGRY!" Ozeanmon yelled.

"Shh… Ozeanmon, SHUT UP!" Chris scolded.

"MAZTER, I AM REALLY HUNGRY!"

"ME TOO!" agreed Skyemon.

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME HEADACHES!!!" Kevin said.

"LALALALALA!"

Ozeanmon danced around the isles of the plane.

Ozeanmon went into the cockpit.

"AHHHH! EVIL DIGIMON!" the driver said.

The plane rocked back and forth while the people who were flying it screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIIIIIE!!!!"

Kevin slapped his head and shoved Chris into the isle.

"What?! You want me to do something Kevin?"

Kevin pushed Chris towards the nose of the plane.

"Ok, ok. I get the point."

Chris ran up to the cockpit of the plane, grabbed Ozeanmon, and went back to Kevin.

The plane went steady now and landed.

"OZEANMON! YOU LITTLE… THING!"

"I AM NOT A THING! I AM A DIGIMON!"

And with that, Ozeanmon ran away to a desert.

"OZEANMON!!!"

"Hey, Chris! I've found this really cool rock! Want to see it?"

"Wow! Cool! That rock is so ordinary!"

Chris. You need to get to the ruins. It is up ahead…

"Uh, Kevin! Skyemon! Hurry up! We need to get to the ruins!"

"We're already here, idiot."

"Oh, ha! I must be blind."

"You sure are."

Kevin and Chris hiked up ahead and saw a strange glowing from afar.

Go up to the glowing.

"Uh, we need to get up there Chris!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What if I say that if you don't go there, I'll leave you here behind!"

"Fine. I'll go." Chris mumbled.

Kevin saw green ooze.

"We'll have to travel on our digimon."

Kevin got on Skyemon and Chris on Ozeanmon.

"AHH! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" Ozeanmon scolded.

Ozeanmon swam in the ooze and Skyemon flew over it.

Skyemon let go of Kevin and Chris fell off Ozeanmon who was shaking him off.

"Let's go!"

"Yah. To the ruins."

Kevin and Chris walked up to the digimon ruins.

"We're here!" Chris said.

They heard a rumble.

"What was that?" Kevin said.

"I don't know." Chris said worriedly.

"RAAAAAAH!"

It was a Centarumon that was colored black!

"I am the digimon keeper of these ruins. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we were sent here to destroy you!" Chris mumbled.

"HAH. HAH! HAH!"

The black Centarumon reared up and fired a Black Solar Ray!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Digi armor energize!"

"Skyemon armor-digivolve to… Ciblemon, the volcano of fate!"

"Ozeanmon armor-digivolve to… Rustungmon, the river of truth!"

"FIRE TARGET!"

"ICY POWER!"

The black Centarumon got deleted and the armor-digivolve digimon de-digivolved.

"Wow!" Ozeanmon said merrily.

The two digidestined and digimon heard another rumble.

They fell into a hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hello digidestined."

Kevin looked up and saw blackness.

"What…"

"I made you all blind," said a calm voice.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

"Ouch."

Kevin felt dizzy and fell unconscious to the ground.

Chris did the same.

The digimon didn't.

"AIR TWISTER!"

"Kevin!!! How will this end? With us blind?"

Kevin heard that in his dreams.

Kevin woke up.

"Skyemon, I don't see you but fight!!!"

"We can beat this bad guy, Skyemon!!!"

"DIGIVOLVE!!!"

"Skyemon digivolve to… Aigumon!"

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!"

Kevin's crest of fate began to glow.

"Aigumon digivolve to… MegaAigumon!"

"I am MegaAigumon. I use my spikes to fight. My attack is…"

"SPIKE FIST!"

Even though everyone was blind except for the strange voice, MegaAigumon hit it.

"ARHG!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"YOU DIGIDESTINED SHALL DIE…"

"Master, I have failed."

The voice slowly drifted away.

Everyone regained their eyesight.

"Good job, MegaAigumon."

Kevin looks at MegaAigumon with awe.

So did everyone else.

"Wow."

MegaAigumon de-digivolved back to Fauconmon.

"Yippee!"

Fauconmon hopped into Kevin's arms.

"We did it!"

"We sure did."

Kevin hugged Fauconmon.

Ozeanmon hugged a tree.

What are the girls up to?

Will Ozeanmon stop acting stupid?

When will I start eating worms?

Who is Skid-Nine-Three-One-Two?

Find out in the next chapter!


	15. Monsters in Maine

Chapter 15

Monsters in Maine

            Amy relaxed while the plane she and Ashley was taking slowed down. "So Ashley," Amy said. "What do you think the boys are doing?" "Gee, I don't know. Probably something stupid." "Yah!" Finalmon slept on Amy's lap. Lagartomon was napping on Ashley's lap too. "Finalmon… we're here." "Cool," Finalmon said as he yawned. Ashley hugged Lagartomon, which made him wake up. "Huh?" "We're here, Lagartomon." "Oh."

            Amy stretched. They both got off the plane and went to a hotel. "This is where we're staying. This is my uncle's hotel. He's rich. Well, I'm off to the beach. You want to come?" Ashley yawned and replied, "No thanks!" "Kay." "Come on, Finalmon." Finalmon and Amy walked to the beach.

            Amy sat on a bench and stretched. "Boy, I love the beach! It's so relaxing. Yawn." Finalmon closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. Amy closed her eyes too. "Hey, Amy!" It was Ashley. "Amy?" Ashley. "Yoo-hoo! Where are you, Amy?" Go away. I'm sleeping. "Amy… please… answer me." No. Why was Amy getting all these bad thoughts and replies to Ashley?

            Amy woke up. Not the real Amy. Amy was inside her head. There was an evil digimon in front of her brain. MaloMyotismon. "Ashley. Mwahahahaha." "Amy? What has gotten into you?" "Malo- I mean nothing." "What? Sure. Okay. It's getting late. Let's go home." "No…" "Why?" Amy rose up and choked Ashley. "Amy? What are you doing?" Amy looked from her head. MaloMyotismon was controlling her. What was she supposed to do? She was in the corner of her mind!

            Somehow MaloMyotismon had come when Amy was sleeping and had taken over her body. "Amy…" Ashley gasped out. Ashley, try to run away. Try to… I wish I hadn't gone out here. Ashley wouldn't be choking. Why is MaloMyotismon so evil? Why can't there be… peace. Amy saw Finalmon glowing. Digivolve, Finalmon. Digivolve. Amy thought to herself that she couldn't do it without her own body. What should Finalmon do IF he digivolved? Attack her?

            Ashley said to Amy one more time, "Amy. What. Are. You. Doing." Amy couldn't respond. Couldn't tell her that MaloMyotismon was controlling her. Ashley. Run. Away. Try to at least. She couldn't talk with MaloMyotismon controlling her. Doh. I wish MaloMyotismon wasn't so evil. I wish. Amy began choking Ashley harder. Lagartomon came up and shouted. Finalmon woke up.

            "AMY! What are you doing to Ashley?" Amy smiled. I didn't. MaloMyotismon did. Not me. I couldn't do anything, I tell you! Save Ashley, Lagartomon. "AMY!!!" Lagartomon attacked me. Or MaloMyotismon. It still hurts. Ouch. "Let go of Ashley, Amy, or I will… I will…" "Lagartomon… don't…" Ashley choked out. MaloMyotismon started talking to Amy inside her head.

            "Haha. You are powerless now, Amy. Nothing will stop me from destroying you and Ashley!" "MaloMyotismon, you are bad. Why? Why is it that evil takes over you? You have to make your own decision! Don't be bad." "Hah! My will is evil. I am supposed to be evil." "Have peace with yourself." Finalmon glowed more. "Amy!" "Finalmon digivolve to… Rurumon!"

            "Amy, what are you doing? I sense an evil." Lagartomon looked at Rurumon. "Yes, there she is! Amy is choking Ashley! Amy is evil!" "No, Lagartomon. I sense evil from… wait… there IS evil in Amy!" Rurumon hit Amy softly. Amy's eyes glowed red. What the? My eyes can't glow red… MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon let go of Ashley. Ashley fell down and touched me. "Amy?" I punched Rurumon. Hard. He fell over. NO! RURUMON! I wish MaloMyotismon hadn't done that. I want no one to get hurt.

            "Rurumon digivolve to… Kantomon!" "Wow!" Lagartomon exclaimed. "Kantomon is said to have come from a glacier. He is an ultimate fighter of light. Out of nowhere appeared a Dragomon. He yawned. "It is late, digidestined! I will fight you!" Dragomon looked at me and said, "Hello, master!" Ashley shot me a confused look and said, "Huh?!"

            Go, Kantomon. "Hidden Light!" He shot that attack at me. I thought it would've hurt but it didn't. It took MaloMyotismon out of me. I fell down. I moaned. "Uhh, Amy?" Ashley said. "Yah?" MaloMyotismon shot Kantomon a mean look and smiled at me. Then he disappeared. "Forgotten me, digidestined?" Dragomon said. "NO!" "Huh?" "K-BLAST!" Kantomon fired a laser beam at Dragomon and Dragomon fell down and got deleted. Kantomon de-digivolved to Clowmon. "Arhg…" I felt so tired… Ooh, a new rush of energy! I got back up. "I almost choked you to death…" I sobbed. "What happened?" Ashley said with anger and concern. "It's okay, Ashley! MaloMyotismon probably was inside Amy's brain, and Amy stuck in a corner of her mind. MaloMyotismon can do that, you know. He was controlling Amy," Clowmon said calmly. "Oh. Sorry, Amy…" Ashley said. "I think I can live. Let's move on, shall we?"

What are the boys up to?

What am I talking about?

I don't know?

Find out in the next issue!


	16. Freeze! – Greenland!

Chapter 16

Freeze! – Greenland!

Kevin saw a light coming down.

"What the…"

"Hey! It is a plane!"

Kevin looked at it more closely.

"Yes, it is."

Kevin and Chris boarded the plane.

"We are now dropping you off to-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kevin and Chris screamed.

"Kevin!"

Skyemon caught Kevin.

Chris was still falling to the ground.

Ozeanmon fell on Skyemon.

"OUCH!"

Skyemon dived down and helped Chris.

"AIR TWISTER!"

The air twister attack helped Chris to float.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up, baby."

When they got on land, they froze.

"BRRRRR!"

"It's cold here!" Chris said.

"I see!" Kevin shouted.

Kevin saw some Penguinmon up ahead.

"Hey. There are some Penguinmon up there, Chris."

For some odd reason, Kevin and Chris had the urge to dance with them.

"Ahh! They're attacking us! They're making us confu-"

Kevin got a blank look at starting dancing like a zombie.

"What the-"

Chris's head went up and he started dancing.

Ozeanmon slapped Chris.

Skyemon squeezed Kevin.

"That won't do." Skyemon said.

"AIR TWISTER!"

"What? Oh-"

"TORNADO WATER!"

They attacked the Penguinmon and the Penguinmon got deleted.

"Kevin!"

"Chris!"

"Let's go," Kevin said without noticing that he had been turned into a zombie.

Chris didn't notice either.

Chris saw a big figure up ahead.

"AHHH!"

Kevin looked at it.

"Chris," Ozeanmon said.

"It seems like a Mammothmon- a black one!"

Ozeanmon ran up to it.

"OZEAN!!!"

"Ozeanmon digivolve to… Mordermon!"

"Tri-blast!"

The black Mammothmon didn't feel a thing.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

"TUSK CRUSHER!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Ozeanmon…"

Chris remembered his past.

He knew something no one else did.

"I have to tell the truth."

"Mordermon, when I first met you, I didn't believe in you."

"But now, I do."

"Mordermon digivolve to… MetalMordermon!"

"TUSK CRUSHER!"

MetalMordermon did not feel a thing because he had powerful armor.

"LASER CANNON!"

Mammothmon got deleted.

MetalMordermon de-digivolved to Kleinmon.

"Yay! You rule, Kleinmon!"

"I sure do!"

Kleinmon licked Chris.

"Aww…" moaned Kevin.

Skyemon chuckled.

What are the girls doing?

What are the boys doing?

What am I doing?

What is what what what?

What am I talking about?

What will I do?

What will you do when I stop?

What doesn't know?

What are you?

What am I?

What what what?

What?

When will this end?

Find out in the next chapter!


	17. Turkey Travel!

Chapter 17

Turkey Travel!

            "Welcome to Istanbul, Turkey. Have a great Day!" Said the intercom. Ashley stretched out. "What is so great about this place?" Amy said, looking out the window. "This place has a long name...Istanbul International Attar Airport," Lagartomon said, picking up a map. "Well, lets look around." "Why'd we get stuck with Turkey!?" Finalmon said, walking next to Amy. "It is... 58 degrees right now." Ashley said, looking at the newspaper. "I can't wait until we go to Paris!" Lagartomon said, spinning in circles. Ashley laughed. "Paris? What would be interesting about Paris? The land of love? What are you, in love with someone?" Lagartomon blinked. "Love? What is love?" Ashley fell over. "You don't know what love is? Love is err… Uhh… It is way too hard to explain." "Love is where you have a strong feeling for something!" Finalmon interrupted, and Amy added, "There are two kinds of love." Ashley continued, "Err… Couple love and Love for your family and friends." They were all talking, when all of a sudden people came screaming. "What the-" "AHHHHHHH!!" They screamed. Ashley covered her ears.

            "WHAT IS WRONG!?" Amy yelled, hoping to get someone's attention. A little boy with a Tsunomon ran up to them, his language was pretty bad. "I am Mihram, an this is my Tsunomon. Ver you looking for an evil Digimon?" Ashley nodded. "Yes, indeed we were. Is that why people are running away?" Mihram nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Very much so. You saving us from the bad bad Digimon? I very great full for you all. Very very!" Amy giggled. "It wont be that hard, will it? What are we up against?" Mihram's eyes shined. "A Black MetalGreymon. His Giga Blaster attack is much more dangerous than the one of MetalGreymon!" A woman's voice made Mihram smile. "Mihram! Mihram! My baby!!" Said a woman, running up to him. She picked him up, and she ran off. "Great. We have to fight a Black MetalGreymon." Ashley said, kicking a rock.

            "I actually am used to all this fighting. It's fun." Lagartomon looked ashamed. "Ashley! How could you enjoy fighting? You love war... Why don't you ever wish to not fight? Honestly!" Ashley growled. "Fighting is my whole life. Ever since I met you!" Lagartomon glared at her. "Oh, so it is MY fault!? Well, SORRY Mrs. War! You deserve better than me!" Lagartomon turned his back to Ashley, and crossed his arms. "Fine then, Lizard. I don't need you." Finalmon and Amy looked at each other, and they all began to walk to the attacked building.

            "GIGA BLASTER!" said Black MetalGreymon, finishing off a building. Another Digimon was behind him. Finalmon barked. "Black WereGarurumon! His Garuru Kick attack is dangerous!" Black WereGarurumon ran towards Finalmon, and kicked him, sending Finalmon into another building. Black MetalGreymon ran towards Lagartomon, and shot out his missiles. "GIGA BLASTER!" He roared, shooting them directly at Lagartomon. He fell over, and he yelled, "ASHLEY!" Ashley looked up, and raised her Digivice. "I don't care what happens. Just digivolve." She growled. Lagartomon digivolve to... GARAMON! Garamon began to attack MetalGreymon, but he still wasn't doing much damage. Ashley just looked down at the ground. "Striking Claw!" Garamon growled, attacking Black MetalGreymon with all his might. The enemy digimon just wiped off the attack like it was nothing. "MEGA CLAW!" Black MetalGreymon stabbed his claw into Garamon, and he screamed in pain. Black MetalGreymon removed his claw, and Garamon was bleeding. Clenching his wound, Garamon breathed hard. Ashley looked up at Garamon, watching him suffer, and she began to cry. "Garamon! I'm sorry for how I was!!" She screamed. "I don't want war!! I wish we could all live in… harmony! Please don't die!!!" That was it. Something inside of Ashley changed her totally. She felt good. Garamon began to glow, and his wound healed up, all the lost blood returning. His body grew larger, and beautiful flames erupted from him. A long metal horn grew from his snout, and he roared. "Garamon Digivolve to...Enkoumon!" Ashley wiped her tears away. "Do you forgive me, Enkoumon?" Enkoumon smiled. "Ashley, you discovered your true self. All you needed was Harmony within yourself. I represent that Harmony. I do forgive you." Ashley began to cry again, this time, tears of joy. She loved her Digimon, and would never want to lose him! "Harmony Flame!" He roared, shooting a rainbow fire at Black MetalGreymon. "AGH!!" Black MetalGreymon yelled, and he was deleted. Enkoumon began to shrink, and a light shot into Ashley. It was her harmony, and she would always need it to make Garamon Digivolve. Lagartomon was now in the place of Enkoumon, and Ashley ran up to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean all those things earlier!" Lagartomon smiled. "I didn't either." He stuck up his paw. "Friends?" He asked, and Ashley shook his paw. "Friends!" She agreed, and they hugged. Amy and Finalmon ran up to Ashley. "What happened? We just kicked some Garuru arse!" Finalmon said, bouncing up and down. "I found my true harmony… and Garamon reached ultimate!" Amy smiled "Great! Now we can be a true fighting team!" Ashley blinked. "Huh? Black MetalGreymon was one of the Evil 13!" "He was? Well, he was sure weak. Now, shall we go to France?" "YEAH!" Lagartomon said, and they all walked back to the airport.

What are the dudes up to?

Why does Lagartomon want to go to Paris?

Why do I ask so many questions?

Why is that Turkey kid annoying to me?

Why does the country Turkey have the name of a bird?

What is true love?

What is the meaning of life?

What is for dinner?

Why am I talking?

What is Lagartomon's past?

What are the ingredients to apple pie?

Why must I ask so many questions?

Is Ozeanmon stupid?

Is Skyemon a puppet?

Find out all of these on the next issue!


	18. Daemon's Revenge

Chapter 18

_Daemon's Revenge___

Kevin checked his e-mail and saw four e-mails.

Two from Digidestined Children, one from his guardian, and one from "Get Rich Quick"

Kevin, I must warn you!

Daemon is near Russia!

I don't know if it is his sprit or if it is his "New Body"

Meet me at the snack bar at the Airport

-Fellow Russian DD

My English is no so good

Please ecuse any mispelled words on dis e-mail

I will met you at the airporte

-Fellow Russian DD

You have been one of the 100 finalists to win a DVD Player

We will draw a name on Monday

-Zich (Get Rich Quick)

Chris checked his e-mail.

There was e-mail from Ebonwumon

You must go to your last mission in Russia now.

I will tell the Girl's guardians to tell the girls where to meet you

You guys will meet at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France

Cya Later Dude!

"Dude?" asked Chris clueless

"He called me a dude!"

"Flight 2-4 to Russia now departing" said the captain over the loud speaker"

The plane landed and Chris, Kevin, Ozeanmon, and Skyemon ran down the stairs first.

"Kevin, Chris, It's is me a Russian Digidestined, Poskin!" said a boy with black hair and a brown fur coat

"And me am Lila" said a blonde girl without a jacket

"I am Chris"

"I'm Kevin"

"I'm Ozeanmon!"

"I'm Skyemon!"

The Russian digidestined had a Gizamon and a Gazimon by their sides

"My digimon am Gazimon," said Lila

"And mine is my Gizamon" said Poskin

"Ahh!" screamed a lady

"That monster stole my purse!"

A huge digimon in gold armor that was riding a horse was running off with the lady's purse

"That is Zanbamon," said Ozeanmon

"He loves to kill by beheading and killing with his sword, this is very unlikely of him to steal a purse."

"Zanbamon is stealing a purse!?!?" said Skyemon with amazement

"Well I guess so," said Kevin

"Attack, Gazimon!" said Lila

"Gazimon digivolve to............

Nanimonn!"

"Gizamon!" said Poskin

"Gizamon digivolve to...

Raremon!"

"Skyemon!" said Kevin

"Ozeanmon!" said Kevin

"Ozeanmon!"

"Skyemon!"

"Digivolve to....."

Mordermon!

Aigumon!

"Digivolve!" shouted everyone

Nanimon!

Raremon!

Mordermon!

Aigumon!

Digivolve to..........

Etemon!

Extyrannomon!

Metal Mordermon!

MegaAigumon!

"Attack!" shouted Kevin

"Pretty Attack!" said Extyrannomon

"Concert Crush!" said Etemon

"Spike Fist!" said MegaAigumon

"Slash Blade!" said MetalMordermon

"Rah!" said Zanbamon softly

All the attacks damaged him a lot

"Prison Gate of Beheading!" said Zanbamon

Zanbamon missed

"Spike Fist!" said MegaAigumon

"Mega Death Cannon!" said Metal Mordermon

Zanbamon got deleted and the purse was all beat up and frozen

Chris picked up the purse and gave it to the lady

"Thanks for returning my purse" said the lady

"Have some gum!" said the lady while handing Chris some gum

"Thanks...." said Chris sarcastically

"Got to go now!" said the lady as she walked off

"Speaking of going," said Kevin

"We should do the same!"

All the digimon turned into their rookie forms

"City of love, here we come!" said Kevin

Will Chris eat his gum?

How are the girls doing on their mission to Paris?

I want candy!

Who?

What?

Where?

Why?

Who?

Did I repeat who?

I think I did

Will I stop talking to myself?

Find out on Chapter 19!


	19. Un voyage a la France

Chapter 19

Un voyage a la France

            "Ah… What a wonderful day! " Amy said, relaxed. "Our next trip is to France!" Ashley said happily. "Cool!" Amy replied. "Let's brush up on our French skills…" Amy suggested. "Un voyage a la France." "A trip to France!" "Allons." "Let's go." "Frais!" "Cool!" "Ceci est l'amusement! Lefaisons le temps encore prochain!" "This is fun! Let's do it again!" "Hehe, cool! "

            Amy went on the plane for France. "Here's our tickets," Ashley said. "Thank you! Please fly again!" On the plane, Lagartomon and Finalmon kept getting high on soda. " WOW! WHERE DO YOU GET THIS STUFF MAN?!" Ashley covered Lagartomon's mouth with her hand. Amy couldn't cover Finalmon's mouth because he didn't have a mouth. Hours after hours, the pair grew very tired. They soon came to a stop at France!

            "We are now arriving in France!" said a very loud speaker that woke Ashley and Amy up. "We're here…"

            When Ashley and Amy got out of their seats, they saw a strange glowing. "What the…" After that, Ashley and Amy got sucked into it.

            Amy got warped to the east side of the digital world and Ashley got warped to the west side of the digital world.

            "What the… Ashley? Ashley? Ashley?! Finalmon, where's Ashley?" "Gee, Amy, I don't know!" "Amy…" "What? What was that?!" "It is I… Azulongmon, your guardian, and a digi-god." "What? What do you want, great one?" "You would have been warped to someplace else, but I saw you in the place warp vortex and I warped you here. It is some evil doing. Of one of the dark 13. Now I must go. I will warp you to the middle of the digital world. Baihumon would've already taken Ashley there. Until next time, so long."

            When Amy met Azulongmon again, this happened to Ashley… "Amy? Amy?"  Ashley called, looking around. "Lagartomon...This place is strange." A loud noise caught Ashley's attention. "I am Baihumon, your guardian and protector Digimon. You shall be warped to the center of the Digiworld, where you may return to France." Before Ashley could speak, she found herself in a jungle, in front of a temple. Amy was already climbing the temple stairs. "Ashley! Hurry up!" She called, as Finalmon made his way up to the top. Lagartomon scrambled up the steps, and Ashley slowly followed.

            The inside of the temple was dull. The only thing there was a large painting on the floor. "We're supposed to stand on this, with our digivices." Amy said, stepping onto it. Ashley stepped on it, and then the world turned white.

            They found themselves three feet near Kevin and Chris, who were buying merchandise. "Stop wasting your money!" Lagartomon said, kicking a figure away from Chris and Kevin. The figures fell on the ground, and broke. Ashley gasped. "Look what you did! You break it you buy it!" said a French man. Chris and Kevin bolted, and Lagartomon sighed. "COME BACK HERE!!" said the man, chasing after them. Ashley noticed something on the stand of his shop that caught her attention. A little carved figure that reminded her of Lagartomon's. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket, and poked Amy. "Let's go." 

            After walking for a long time, Ashley removed the figure from her pocket. She looked at it. It looked like 4 Digimon she's never seen before. Their eyes had jewels that shined beautifully. The Digimon seemed to be big, so they were probably champions. Amy quickly noticed the figure. "What is that?" She said, staring at it. "A figure I found. It reminds me of how I found Lagartomon." Ashley handed Amy the figure. Amy looked confused. "How did you set Lagartomon free?" Ashley took back the figure. "It fell. Lagartomon's energy came out, and it formed into him." Amy thought. "Drop it!" Finalmon said, nudging Amy. Ashley sighed. "I could try..." She tossed the figure on the ground, and it broke in half. Four balls of energy flew out, two of them hitting Lagartomon and Finalmon. "EEK!" Amy and Ashley said, diving to their Digimon. "Are you alright??" They both asked. Finalmon blinked. "I feel… Different." Lagartomon shook his paw. "Whoa! That was awesome!" He said. Kevin and Chris ran up to Ashley and Amy. "WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Chris said, while running. Ashley and Amy ran up to them. "Did you lose that French dude?" Ashley asked. Kevin laughed. "He err... Took a trip." "Into the sewer!" Skyemon said. "What do we do now?" Amy asked, blinking. "I don't kno-AHHHHHH!!" The ground beneath them opened, and they fell.

            "Are they alive?" said a cute voice, and then a high voice replied, "I don't know, sir. What did you need them for?" The cute voice began to speak again. "I need their help. Now, Floramon, will you please awake them?" Ashley jumped up. "I'll fight you!! Who kidnapped us!?" She seemed to be mad, but then she saw who were the kidnappers. A Deramon and a Floramon. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ashley said, bowing to Deramon. Deramon got a cute look. "It's alright. When will your friends wake up?" Ashley shrugged. "Don't know." All of a sudden, everyone ran to where Ashley was. "Huh? Deramon?" Lagartomon said, blinking. Deramon jumped up onto his chair. "Oh, I forgot to tell you why you're here!" He said. Everyone laughed. "Well, you see, my kingdom is very small. Why? DeviTamamon has been scaring all of my people away! DeviTamamon says he's one of the Dark Thirteen. Well, could it be possible to destroy him?" Ashley smiled. "Of Course, your majesty!" Deramon jumped off his chair. "You can find him in the cave that smells like rotten eggs." "Eww..." Lagartomon said.

            "YUCK!" Ashley said, walking inside the cave. "It smells like-" "We know." Lagartomon 1interrupted. "Deramon is cute!" Ashley said. Lagartomon got a jealous look. "He's a talking bird with a bush on his back." He said. "Oh, don't be jealous." Finalmon giggled.

            While they were walking, Kevin and Chris blinked. "Didn't we just pass this rock?" Kevin asked. "We've seen over 100,000 rocks." Chris said. A loud belching noise came from behind Amy and Ashley. "Eww… CHRIS AND KEVIN! Stop that." Amy said. "We didn't do anything." They both replied. All of a sudden, a large figure jumped out. "OOGA BOOGA!" It said. "AHH!! DEVITAMAMON!" Lagartomon jumped. "Eek! DeviTamamon! Talk about a rotten egg! Black Death Cloud is his attack!" DeviTamamon attacked Lagartomon, and sent him flying. Ashley held out her Digivice. "Time to digivolve!" She said, and nothing happened. "What!?" Lagartomon said. "I can't digivolve!!" Everyone else tried digivolving, but it didn't work. "DeviTamamon's stench is clogging up our digivolving!" Ashley looked around. "I've got an idea!" She said, running off. "ASHLEY!" Lagartomon said, and followed her. "Great." Kevin said. DeviTamamon picked up some sludge, and tossed it at Kevin and Chris. "Eww..." They said, wiping it off. "Mwahahahaha! You shall never defeat me!" He continued throwing the sludge at them. Amy took cover behind a slimy rock. "I can't stand this." Amy said, watching Finalmon sniff the slime and gross out. "Here we come!" said voices, and Ashley's voice was one of them. "I brought reinforcements!" she said, happily. Lagartomon seemed to be grossed out. All of a sudden, hundreds of Numemon came in the cave. "Huh? Numemon!? NOOO!!" DeviTamamon said, as they covered him and licked the slime off of him. "NOOOOO!!!" After ten minutes, DeviTamamon was nothing but an egg. 

            "Thank you Numemon!" Amy said, smiling. The Numemon were very pleased with their meal of DeviTamamon. They soon left, and Lagartomon looked grossed out. "Shall we return to Deramon?" "Yeah."

            When they returned, Deramon was sitting down. "Thank you! Floramon was released from the evil spell, and she turned back into Blossomon, my bride in marriage." Everyone looked at each other. "Shall you come to our wedding? Tis the day the sun is orange, and faces are smiling. It will be held at a place, somewhere not in Digital space. Only where we are." Blossomon smiled. "Well, we've finished that task! Where to next?"

What are the Digidestined up to?

Or what will they do next?

Will Blossomon and Deramon marry?

Find out next time on…

Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Fan Fiction Version!


	20. Deep in a Cave…

Chapter 20

Deep in a Cave…

            Catching to next flight back to the United States, we find Amy, Ashley, Chris, and Kevin bored to death on the plane. What are they up to now?

            "Hey! I saw a cloud!" Lagartomon said, his face pressed against the window. "You've seen one hundred and twenty clouds already. Will you stop announ-" "ANOTHER ONE!" Lagartomon interrupted Skyemon. Ozeanmon was curled up under a seat, and Finalmon was looking around. "So..." Ashley said, trying to start conversation. "Has anyone seen anything interesting?" Amy blinked. "Err... No." Chris was asleep, and Kevin was, too. "Is there a movie?" Amy asked the flight attendant. "Yes. Digital Party." Amy blinked. Ashley sighed. "I've never heard of that movie." Just as she finished, a screen came down and a movie began to play. It boomed, "DIGITAL PARTY!" And the credits zoomed by. The movie was boring. It was about a Gabumon and Agumon searching for a Digimon, and they get lost in a town with lots of partying. It was stupid. After two hours of watching, it ended. The plane had made its destination. The United States! Everyone ran out of the plane, happy to escape the terrible film. Ashley, Amy, Chris, and Kevin passed through the lines, showed their tickets, and ended up out first. "Freedom!" Ashley said, stretching out. Their digimon slowly caught up to them. They looked tired. "Now, how about we find a quiet place to just do some research!" Ashley said, looking for a taxi. Amy got out a paper with a list of places. "Uhm… How about the Digital Library of Digimon Education and Legends?" Kevin blinked. "Long enough name!" Chris said, looking at the paper. "Name's don't say anything about the place!" Ashley said, still trying to get a taxi. "Seems like a snobby smart person headquarters." Amy said, watching Ashley TRYING to get a taxi. "Hmm… Try zomething elze. The taxiz zeem to ignore Azhley." Ozeanmon said, watching her. Lagartomon whispered to Ashley, and Ashley laughed. "Good idea!" She said, and waited for a taxi. When one was approaching, Lagartomon jumped in front of the street, making the taxi driver hit the breaks, and the car squeaked. Everyone squeezed inside, and Ashley handed the driver a paper. "Bring us to that place!" She said, pointing to the library's picture. The driver nodded, and started driving.

            "Sorry for scaring you." Ashley said, trying to talk to the driver. Lagartomon blinked. "Oh, its alright. Ya never believe the things ya see being a Taxi driver." Everyone looked at each other. Ashley watched the fee meter grow. 

            The driver pulled up to a huge building, with a fountain in the front. A WarGreymon statue was in the middle of the fountain. Ashley handed the driver money, and they got out. Lagartomon ran inside, and everyone followed. The place was filled with books! Ozeanmon walked into the ocean book area with Chris, Skyemon and Kevin walked into the sky book area, Amy and Finalmon walked to the Digi-Gods legend book area, and Ashley and Lagartomon walked into the legend book area.

            "Lets see... the digimon legend of Scarlet..." Ashley said, picking up a book. "Scarlet was an ancient warrior digimon... He was actually confirmed to end up being a Coelamon. It was very strong. He used to slay digimon!" Lagartomon said, showing Ashley a picture of him. Lagartomon put the book back, and picked up another one. "The legend of Flamessa! A great story! It's about a digimon turned human. But, she has flaming hair. Funny thing is, Flamessa was actually a Sukamon!" Lagartomon said, shutting the book. Ashley sat down, and began to read a book about digimon legends. Lagartomon sat down, and felt something. "Whoa… Look!" Lagartomon said, peeling the carpet away. Ashley growled. "We'll get caught!" She said, and Lagartomon replied, "Nah, the people are never in this isle of books!" After peeling off a three-foot piece of carpet, you could see a passage. Lagartomon opened it, and pulled Ashley in. The door shut behind them, and the carpet somehow slid back on. Ashley and Lagartomon climbed down a ladder, and Ashley lit a match she found. "Hmm…" Lagartomon said, feeling the walls. "We should be quiet." Ashley whispered. A loud noise made them jump. Then they heard voices. "Oh no…" Ashley said, sitting down. The voices got closer, and then Ashley noticed what it was. Amy, Finalmon, Chris, Ozeanmon, Kevin, and Skyemon. "You scared me!" Ashley said, and Lagartomon laughed. "Uh-huh" Finalmon said, looking around. "Hey, we found something interesting." Chris said, and pointed ahead. "A funky book!" Kevin said, and everyone began to walk. 

            They ended up at a room covered in cobwebs, and rotting wooden bookshelves. Chris picked up a book that was very dusty, and opened it. He turned to a page with a picture that made Ashley gasp. "That can't be..." she said. "It is… its Finalmon," Amy said, and then turned more pages. A picture of Lagartomon appeared. Then Ozeanmon, then Skyemon. "What is this book called?" Ashley said, taking it from Chris and dusting it off. "Fake Prophecies" Ashley said, looking at it. "Made by Joanna Crestar..." Chris blinked. "Who's that? I've never heard of her before." Ashley looked at the bookshelf. A book with the title of "Joanna Crestar" Was sitting on the shelf, and Kevin picked it up. He read the first paragraph: "Joanna Crestar. Born in 

1899, died on 1950. She always hated prophecies made by the magic Digimon. One of her most hated is Digimon From Within. This is about four Digimon that will rise and find their destined partners. These digimon consist of... A green lizard warrior, a blue wolf sent by digital gods, A blue serpent, and a red griffin. Their owners will end up being protectors of the Digital Gate."

            Everyone blinked. "She really hated us." Finalmon said, slowly looking around for more books. Lagartomon saw a symbol on a wall in the room they were at, and he pulled Ashley to the wall. "Look!" He said, lifting his paw, showing a mysterious mark that looked exactly like the one on the wall. "Oh my…" Ashley said, putting her hands over her mouth. Lagartomon slowly put his paw on the mark, and it glowed a wonderful white color. Finalmon, Ozeanmon, and Skyemon quickly turned their heads, and looked at Lagartomon. "What's going on?" Amy said, looking at them. Finalmon approached the wall, and lifted a paw, which also began to a glow. Skyemon and Ozeanmon did the same, they all looked as if they were in a trance. "What in the world!?" Kevin and Chris said, amazed. The wall was glowing strongly, and it began to disappear! Energy flew into their digimon, and they looked normal.

            "Look! A passage!" Skyemon said, looking inside. "It zeems zafe." Ozeanmon said, also looking inside. Finalmon trotted inside first, and seemed unafraid. While the other Digimon walked in, Lagartomon didn't move. "What's wrong, lizard breath?" Ashley joked, poking Lagartomon. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He said, sniffing the air with his long snout. "Ah… don't be afraid! I'll protect you!" Ashley continued to joke, patting his head. Lagartomon sighed, and cautiously stepped inside. The humans followed him.

            "Wow... It sure is cold in here..." Amy said, walking with Finalmon. Skyemon and Ozeanmon were both talking to each other, while Lagartomon was silent. "What's up, Lagartomon? Usually you talk constantly!" Ashley said, putting her jacket over Lagartomon. "Like I said an hour ago, I have a bad feeling about this place." He said, closing his eyes in concentration. "Look!" Skyemon said, pulling a large boulder aside, "I found a way out!" A bright light came from the exit of the dark cave. Everyone shielded their eyes, because the light was very strong. Lagartomon looked really scared. "Let's get out of here." He said, scrambling out of the cave. "Not so fast." growled a voice.

            Lagartomon stopped cold in his tracks. Everyone else was suddenly filled with a cold feeling, colder than snow and ice. "You thought you could escape me!" the voice boomed, making Lagartomon shake with fear. "I-I-I'm n-n-not y-y-your f-fighting m-m-machine!!" Lagartomon stuttered. "You're not useful anymore… Ever since you turned good, your ability to become your evil mega has disappeared. But, if you become evil again, it will come back. Imagine! All that power in your own claws." The voice said, getting closer. The Digidestined looked around. "Who are you?" Amy said, pure anger in her eyes. "Show yourself!" Kevin growled. Chris and Ozeanmon looked around, but nobody could find the voice. "Hah… brave Digidestined, brave… But weak." The voice was only a few feet away from them, and then it appeared.

            Everyone shuddered by just staring at this creature. It was a tall creature, with long claws, and covered in darkness. His eyes were like rubies… red. A power covered his body. Pure darkness. "I'll never obey you again!" Lagartomon growled, stepping closer to him. "Oh, but you will." The creature said, grabbing Ashley and Amy's hands. "You have to obey me, to get your friends back!" The creature laughed, while Ashley and Amy struggled. "LET US GO!" they said, kicking him. The creature seemed to not be in pain. Finalmon looked madder then anyone had seen him before. "You let them go." Finalmon growled, moving closer to the darkness. "Oh, a little blue puppy will tell me what to do?" the creature said, laughing again. Finalmon was about to attack, when all of a sudden, a power covered Finalmon. The power was in the shape of... "Azulongmon!" Finalmon said, feeling much stronger. "Huh? That pest Azulongmon is giving you holy power! Grr…" growled the creature. Finalmon shot the Azulongmon shaped beam, and it hit the creature. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" It screamed, letting go of Ashley and Amy. "YOU PESTS! I WILL COME BACK STRONGER THAN EVER!! MWHAHAHA!" The creature said, his body melting. Everyone quickly ran out of the cave, and gasped for air.

What will happen next?

Find out next time on Digimon! Fan fiction!


	21. Good is Evil

Chapter 21- Good is Evil

            As the evil creature disappeared, Amy and Ashley ran back to Finalmon and Lagartomon. "Finalmon, what's this about?" "Lagartomon, you were used?" Amy and Ashley questioned their comrades. "I'm afraid we were." Finalmon sighed out. "Ashley, he used us in one of his experiments… we were sort of like what you humans call lab rats. Ashley, he can control us if he slaps a strong leather band around our head, neck, legs, arms, and waist! He NOW probably has even stronger ones, ones that not even a digi-god can destroy!" "Amy, when he slaps a leather band anywhere on anything, he controls it! He got me to warp-digivolve to SatanStealthdramon… and I'm afraid… that many digital moons ago, I destroyed my own digi-species… when he was controlling me, that is."

            "Whoa!" Amy cried out in surprise at the horrible things that evil creature can do. "Yes, I destroyed my own digi-species too, Ashley," Lagartomon said while staring down at the dark floor. "Well, we'll teach that guy a lesson!" Ashley protested. "We'll hunt him down! … I've always wanted to say that," Amy said. "Amy, he's too powerful!" Finalmon warned. "He also has the power of four mega digimon," Lagartomon pointed out. As the four digidestined and their digimon walked around the basement they were in, they kept on hearing strange noises. The four digidestined were attracted to the noise they heard from afar… "Uhm… Amy? Ashley? Where are you two going?" Finalmon asked them when the four ran towards what seemed like the center of the basement.

            The four digidestined never spoke. It even seems that the digimon were taken in a trance, too. "AH, COME HERE MY LITTLE DIGIDESTINED," a voice boomed out. "Huh? What's going on?" the digidestined questioned. "It seems you call me the evil creature," the voice boomed out again. "Oh no…"

            "GO FORTH, MY LEATHER BANDS!" the evil creature shouted as leather bands came from behind. "LATCH ONTO FINALMON AND LAGARTOMON!!!" "HAHA!!!" "Finalmon!" "Lagartomon!" But it was too late. The leather bands slapped onto Finalmon and Lagartomon, and their eyes turned red. "MWAHAHHAHAHAH!"

What will become of the digidestined???

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Hey! Are you the evil-?

YES I AM NOW SHUT UP!

Uh… Yes, sir!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME… OR IS THERE A NEXT TIME?

Please don't hurt me!

SILENCE, FOOL!!!


	22. The Evil Deal

Chapter 22

The Evil Deal

            As the leather bands slapped onto Finalmon and Lagartomon, the evil creature laughed. "Now that I have your digimon…" "HEY! No fair! Why didn't you take the boy's digimon instead?!" the girls shouted. "What!" "Just a small joke…" Amy said. "SILENCE!!! Now that I have your digimon…" the evil creature repeated. "ATTACK!" "Oh, and by the way, my name is…" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DAMN NAME IS! FINALMON! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE… I hope… Finalmon…" "We'll get them back, Amy," Ashley reassured. "Ha! Fools. You will never be able to get them back! They are strapped with my latest leather band… your only hope is if you agree to be my slave! If you do, I will exchange the leather bands…"

            "NEVER!" Ashley shouted. "Finalmon…" "Hmph! So you'll never see your digimon again! Mwahahahaha!" "NO WAIT!" Amy cried out. "Finalmon…" "I can see your thoughts, little fool. So you want to exchange places? WISH GRANTED! Mwahahahaha!" And so the leather bands around Finalmon came off and onto Amy. Then they mysteriously disappeared. The digidestined saw that Amy would be evil forever. "NO!!! IT WAS A TRICK! SHE WILL BE LIKE THAT FOREVER!" Ashley shouted. "Bwhahaha! She was the one who wanted it!"

            Amy's eyes were staring straight into the evil creature's eyes unblinkingly, probably expecting a command. "Amy, my pet, get rid of the pests!" "Yes, master." Amy turned around and a bomb magically appeared in her hand. She threw the bomb and the evil creature, Amy, and Lagartomon disappeared from sight. "NO!" the bewildered digidestined shouted.

            "I guess we'll get Amy later… maybe we'll never get her…" Ashley sighed. "I heard in the news that some evil creature has been terrorizing these three places nearby. The Yoruba Buena Park, the old broken dock, and the old highway route. Let's split up and see if we can find Amy and Lagartomon," Kevin suggested. "OK! Let's do it! For Amy and Lagartomon!" Ashley encouraged. "For Amy and Lagartomon!" they all said. "I'll look in the park," Ashley said. "I'll go to the old dock…" Chris said with a little pat on Ozeanmon. "I guess that leaves me with the old highway route. It'll be hard getting up there…" Skyemon nudges Kevin. "Oh, yah, I have Skyemon!" "Iy guess Iy can lyft you up," said Skyemon. So the three digidestined with three digimon walked to their destinations.

            At the old broken dock… Chris was looking around for any life forms. "I don't see or hear anything, can you, Ozeanmon?" "No, I don't zee anything yet, Chriz!" "Well, keep looking for any digimon or any people! Oh, and keep on the lookout for anything strange! If you see ANYTHING that is strange, hurry up and run to me and tell me!" "Yez, okay mazter! I can handle that!" Chris walked towards the end of the dock. Ozeanmon stayed at a distance and watched. As Chris was near the ledge, a Scorpiomon appeared. "What the-" The Scorpiomon grabbed Chris and pulled him down into the murky water below. "Chriz!" Ozeanmon ran towards the end of the dock and jumped in. "Chriz!!!" "Where are you Chriz?" Ozeanmon then saw some boy… it was Chris! Scorpiomon was biting him. "HEY! What are you doing to Chriz, Zcorpiomon??" "What! An Ozeanmon! Wow, what a digimon! I want clams! I think he has clams!" "Chriz doezn't have clamz for you, Zcorpiomon! Let him go or elze you will pay!" "Pay what? No, not my clams! I'll let him go!" "Thank you very much, Zcorpiomon! Now be on your way or elze!" As Ozeanmon pulled Chris to the shore, Chris fell on the floor. He was almost running out of breath when he got pulled into the water. "Ozeanmon! He wasn't asking for clams! He wanted to bring me to his king…" "Well, Chriz, I can't catch him now! It'z too late! He probably zwam away already… Zorry!" "Oh, it's okay. You saved me anyways! I guess there's nothing to do here anymore… just some Scorpiomon… hey, Ozeanmon; do you think that Scorpiomon's king is that evil creature who took Amy and Lagartomon? Let's check it out! Give me water breath, Ozeanmon!" "Okay Chriz!" "Water breath!" "Alright!" Chris and Ozeanmon dived underwater and headed towards the way the Scorpiomon left.

            At the old highway route… "Okay Skyemon, uhm… let's go up there!" Kevin pointed to a broken highway ledge. "Uh, okay!" Skyemon said. Skyemon pulled Kevin up to the highway. "Whew! You're heavier than Iy expected!" "Whatever!" Kevin started to wonder around the highway. He saw bushes and trees and dust and rocks and tires and… tires?? "A car must have crashed here," Kevin said. "Hmmm…" "Kevin! Look up there!" "Huh?" "A Myotysmon!" "I heard of Myotismon… vampire digimon!" Myotismon swooped down and grabbed Kevin. "Ahh Skyemon help!" "You will be a slave of The One," the Myotismon said. "Who iys The One?" Skyemon asked. "SKYEMON! SAVE ME!" "Oh. That Iy wyll do!" Skyemon soared up and knocked Kevin out of Myotismon's big arms. "Rah!" Skyemon got Kevin safely on the ground and gave Myotismon an "AIR TWISTER!" The sky began to strike lightning bolt on Myotismon. "Ahh!" The Myotismon disappeared from sight in a vortex. "Skyemon! Let's see who this The One is. GO UP TO THE VORTEX!" "Sure thyng!" Skyemon picked up Kevin and went into the portal.

            "Finalmon, I know I'm not your digidestined or anything, but we have to stick together…" "Yes, I know, Ashley. For Amy's sake, please let her be there when we come… Ashley, did Amy really sacrifice herself for me? Really?" "Yes, really." For the next twenty minutes, the two walked in silence until they saw a dark shape. "Shh," Finalmon whispered. Finalmon nudged Ashley towards a big rock to hide. Finalmon watched in horror as the evil creature began whipping digimon who were free at their will but evil to begin with, like Evilmon. "I think I can digivolve, Ashley. I have a lot of energy… I think that leather band gives you energy… and before, that glow…" "Finalmon digivolve to… Rurumon!" Rurumon was still behind the rock with Ashley. Rurumon wasn't so big… "Hey! I have even more energy!" "Rurumon digivolve to… Kantomon!" Ashley saw no digimon after the digivolution. All she saw was some cape lodged in… midair! "What… hey, Kantomon, look!" Ashley put her hand near the place the cape was stuck in. Part of her hand disappeared. She moved her hand away from where the cape was. It reappeared again, like if there were another dimension there. "Kantomon, prepare to face the worst!" "Let's go find Amy, Kantomon!" "Yes." Ashley and Kantomon stepped through the hidden passageway.

            Fifty minutes passed by and Chris and Ozeanmon were giving up. "Let's give-" "Awk! Ozeanmon! Look! An underwater civilization! We don't know if this place is evil or not, so be careful! Trust no stranger." Chris and Ozeanmon swam up to the village. They saw Scorpiomon. "Okay, well then, trust no Scorpiomon!" Chris saw a huge reef and decided to hide until he saw a clean way to get in the underwater city without anyone noticing. Ozeanmon just swam up to the city and found a nice place on top of a building. Even Chris couldn't see him because there were statues of Scorpiomon in the way. Chris didn't see anything, so he swam up to where Ozeanmon was. "Nice job Ozeanmon!" "Aw, it waz nothing!" "Hmm…" Chris looked around and saw a sign that read "NO ADMITTANCE!" and quickly decided that the door near the sign was the way to some sort of headquarters. "Ozeanmon, there!" Chris and Ozeanmon swam to the door and opened it. They soon came upon a dark figure with a smaller dark figure next to it. "Wha… Ah!" "Shh you buffoon! It's only me and Skyemon!" The dark figure came closer and the light touched them, revealing Kevin and Skyemon.

            "Whew! How did you two get here?" "It's a long story…" "Iyt's not, Kevyn! Iyf you don't want to tell iyt, Iy wyll!" "No way! You use too much Y's!" Kevin said with a chuckle. "Anyways, here it goes: "Me and Skyemon were wondering around the highway, when a Myotismon came up and grabbed me… he said something about me being a slave to The One. Then he disappeared into a vortex after Skyemon rescued me and gave him an air twister! When Skyemon and me went through the portal, we saw buildings on top of a large cliff. Gothic looking buildings they were. Looked sort of cool, actually heh. Myotismon were flying everywhere. Then I saw a hidden tunnel that lead me here. The path has a sign over it that said "NO ADMITTANCE!" but I decided to go in the tunnel anyways. So here I am!"

            Ashley and the newly digivolved Kantomon stepped into a new world. They saw Scorpiomon and Myotismon all over the place. "Yipes!" Ashley whispered. Kantomon came out and made little work of them. "Hey, thanks!" "Your welcome. Let's find Amy," Kantomon said in a serious way. "Okay, fine, sheesh!" Kantomon and Ashley walked around, and then they saw a dark shape walking towards a door. Kantomon and Ashley quickly ducked under a table with peeking holes. How convenient. Too convenient… but that isn't the matter now. "Mwahahahaha… with the Amy fool and Lagartomon, nothing will stop me!" It was the evil creature. The evil creature disappeared and then Amy appeared out of nowhere. Amy headed towards the table Kantomon and Ashley were in. Kantomon quickly attacked in surprise. "HIDDEN LIGHT!" It did nothing, in fact. Amy was pointing a laser at Kantomon and Ashley. "Hidden light… Hidden light? Kantomon… Kantomon?" It seems like if Amy, the real Amy was there. Ashley got closer to Amy. "Ashley…" "Yes, Amy?" Amy stood there in confusion and said, "Amy." "Finalmon." "Yes, yes," said Ashley, looking at Amy. She knew Amy had been in there! Ashley stood there for some time and then she blurted out, "PEACE!" Amy twitched her head and her eyes were their normal way again. "Crest of Peace? Ashley? Finalmon- err Kantomon?" "Amy?" This seemed like amnesia. "Amy, do you have amnesia?" Amy twitched her head. "Amnesia?" "Must've gotten it from the bands…" Kantomon said. "I KNEW he had something up his sleeve!" Just then Lagartomon appeared. Kantomon quickly said "HIDDEN LIGHT!" and the leather bands disappeared. "Huh? Ashley!" The amnesia effect appeared to have no effect on digimon. "Lagartomon!" "Awk! Amy is here! But her eyes aren't glowing… she's normal like me!" "Lagartomon?" "Yes, Amy?" "Yes?" "Lagartomon, Amy has amnesia." "What's that?" "Sometimes humans get amnesia by bumping their heads… but the leather band that sunk into Amy has the effect of amnesia… Amnesia is when you don't remember stuff for a short period of time or forever… oh, Amy might not remember everything forever!" Ashley said. "Remember," Amy said. "Yes, Amy, remember!" Amy blinked. Amy started to walk but then she fell. "She's forgotten how to walk…" Ashley mumbled.

            Kantomon de-digivolved to Finalmon. "Oh, no!" Ashley worried. "It's okay! I did that on purpose. I still have a lot of energy, and in this form I can teleport out of trouble! I think this is trouble so we'll teleport to uhm… the public park! I'm sure no one's there by now." Kevin, Skyemon, Chris, and Ozeanmon appeared out of nowhere. "Don't say anything! Just touch Finalmon!" They all touched Finalmon, and Finalmon touched Amy. "TELEPORT!"

            At the park, Amy started to walk again. She fell over again. Then she did it again. She didn't fall! "Amy's getting her memory back… I hope…" Ashley said. Ashley explained what happened and the boys went out to get Amy's favorite food- jellyfish. No one knew why Amy's favorite food was jellyfish, it just was! The boys said they'd also get some of their favorite food. Ashley wanted her favorite food too- spaghetti. Chris said he would get all of their favorite food. Chris's was fish and Kevin's was duck.

Blah blah blah…

I don't want to write questions so lay off!

Hey, I have amnesia so I can't remember how to write!


	23. The Four Tragedies

Chapter 23

The Four Tragedies

            Out of nowhere the evil creature appeared. "Ah!" Ashley, Chris, and Kevin screamed out. Amy didn't know what was happening so she just stared at the evil creature... or did she… "I see you have found my experiment. Amy, come here." Amy's eyes started to glow again and she walked towards TEC (The evil creature). "What?! Didn't she have amnesia?" Ashley shouted in disbelief. "Ah, no, foolish digidestined. I was controlling her, see." TEC showed everyone a black remote control attached to him. "I have no use for this digidestined now," TEC said as he pointed to Amy. "Remote: Get out of digidestined 1." Black bands went out of Amy. "Amy!" the digidestined shouted. "Huh?" "You shall be my experiment! I will mutate you into the best digimon yet… won't you like that?" "Help!" The digidestined watched in horror as Amy disappeared. TEC showed the digidestined Amy… in one of those freeze dried water tube thingies. "Ieee!!" Kevin shouted as he tried to take the control away. TEC teleported behind Kevin and touched him. Kevin froze right that instant as if he was well… frozen. "You, will go to my prison of evilness," TEC said pointing to Kevin. And then in that instant, Kevin disappeared. Skyemon couldn't do anything, so he just watched in agony. "You," TEC said, pointing at Chris, "shall be my personal servant!" and then a chip appeared out of nowhere and attached onto Chris who's eyes suddenly looked like one of those hypnosis-whirly thingy. TEC gave Chris a mop and said, "Go to HQ and mop my floor!" Ozeanmon cried. Ashley tried to stop TEC, but then he sent Evilmon to drop Ashley off somewhere. Lagartomon watched in sorrow as two Evilmon going somewhere carried off Ashley…

            In his laboratory, TEC touched Amy's tank. It was mad. No, it was more than mad. "Hmm… Evilmon's sense, Piedmon's tricks, Omnimon's sword, and Imperialdramon FM's cannons. Yes, perfect. Oh, and the head of Phantomon. Maybe put in his scythe too." TEC said and watched Amy as she twisted in the tank into the most powerful digimon… even more powerful than TEC. "Oh, gruesome," TEC said as Amy- or the digimon Amy mutated into broke out of the tank. "Let's see… the perfect name… oh, yeah. Massacremon. Mwahahahaha."

            In the prison of evilness, an Evilmon guard locked Kevin up in a prison cell. "You won't suffer for long, digidestined. We estimate your death to be… well, YOU know. Haha." "How do I know?" "Oh, you know how long you can stay without food, don't you?" "Nooooo!" "Oh yes, digidestined!" "See you… never again!" Kevin sighed as he was tied to chains. He tried to struggle, but some force held him back.

            At TEC's personal HQ, Chris well… mopped the floor.

            The Evilmon accidentally dropped Ashley by some forest. Well, the Evilmon didn't actually drop her by accident, they planned it, but they made it look like an accident. Ashley saw the two Evilmon flying overhead and out of sight. She sighed a sigh of relief, because she thought they didn't know that they dropped her. Ashley walked around, until got heard relaxing music that drew her nearer and nearer the source of it. It was a Gekomon. "Why, Gekomon, such soothing song…" Ashley was hypnotized by the Gekomon's song. "Digidestined… you will be evil…" the words Gekomon sang seemed to say. Ashley quickly realized that and then ran away.

            TEC unleashed Massacremon upon the human world…

            As Ashley ran, she heard something… it sounded like Baihumon. Ashley… You must restore your fellow digidestined! "What? You mean save them?" Err… Yes, I mean save them, Ashley. I will teleport you back to Finalmon, Lagartomon, Ozeanmon, and Skyemon. There you must figure stuff out all by yourself. So long, Ashley. "Wait! What do I do…" And after that Ashley appeared in front of the four confused digimon.

            "Ashley!" the four digimon shouted in excitement. "Uhh, we have some saving to do. Let's g-" "Oh no… I think we need to go to TEC's lair…" "Ashley, you're forgetting that I can teleport…" "Oh, yeah!" "Hold on, everyone!" Finalmon said as he teleported everyone to TEC's lair.

            Ashley began walking around and saw a door labeled in big red letters, BEWARE; KEEP OUT OF EXPERIMENTING ROOM. "Hey! This must be where Amy is!" Ashley and the digimon went through the door, to find a broken tank and a portal to the real world. "Oh no…" Ashley ran into the portal as fast as she could, for the portal was closing. "Come on!" The digimon followed her and jumped into the portal just as it closed.

            "Trump scythe!" Massacremon cried out its attack and destroyed a building. "Hahahahahaha!" "Raaaah!" Massacremon scared some tourist away and destroyed car err- two cars. "Amy!" Massacremon turned its head towards Ashley and took a swipe at her "Grrr" Finalmon growled and bit Amy. "Hahahahaha!" "Think you can hurt me, puny puppy??" "I am NOT a puppy!!!" Finalmon said as he reared up and sprung at Massacremon. "Finalmon digivolve to… Rurumon!" "Uhh, I'll join ya, Finalmon!" Lagartomon said as he digivolved to Rurumon. "Lagartomon digivolve to… Garamon!" "Hah!" "Rurumon! Garamon! DNA digivolve to… Wolfdramon!" "Rah!" "Dino-Wolf Spirit!!" Wolfdramon cried out. "Arhg!" "Trump scythe!" Massacremon missed Wolfdramon by an inch! "Eek!" Suddenly a faint blue light came out of nowhere and embedded in Wolfdramon. Heh heh heh… Good luck! "Azulongmon? Baihumon?" Ashley questioned. "Let uz joyn the fyght, too!" shouted Ozeanmon and Skyemon shouted. "Ozeanmon digivolve to… Mordermon!" "Skyemon digivolve to… Aigumon!" "Mordermon! Aigumon! DNA digivolve to… Akumumon!" "Akumu Blast!" "Arhg!" The blue glow glowed more in Wolfdramon. "Wolfdramon mega DNA digivolve to… Guardiandramon!" "WOW!" "Guardiandramon, the mega DNA form of Wolfdramon, is flowing with holy energy!" Ashley's D-Terminal said. "Go Guardiandramon!" "Guardian Angel," Guardiandramon shouted. A beam of light came from the sky and at Massacremon. "Ahh!" Massacremon shrunk and floated over by Ashley. A light came from Massacremon's body that formed into Amy. "Uhhng." There were scars over Amy's body. Guardiandramon came over to Amy and shouted, "Healing Light!" Suddenly, the scars on Amy's body were gone.

            "Amy??" Ashley whispered. "Yah?" Amy said as she opened her eyes. "What??" Amy asked. Amy got up and looked at Ashley. "Your back!" "I didn't go anywhere!" "You mean you don't remember…?" "The last thing I remembered was that I was mutated into something…" Amy looked at herself. "Uhh, WAS I mutated into something?" "Yah…" Ashley said and pointed to the destroyed building and cars. "Oh no… y'think I… I…" Amy sat down and wept. Ashley looked down and said, "No, ya didn't actually KILL anyone. But you did wreck some pretty expensive cars…" "It's all my fault!" "Well, Amy, ya didn't do it outta free will…" Ashley looked at the sky and suddenly realized she had to still rescue Kevin and Chris. "Oh! We needa rescue those two!" "Huh?" Amy asked. "Kevin and Chris!" "Oh." Amy got up and wiped her tears. "Let's go then… but where are they?" "I can answer that." Out of nowhere, TEC appeared. "Bwahahahaha!" Amy turned her head around and saw Guardiandramon. "Ack! What issat!" "Wolfdramon?" "No, Guardiandramon." "Amy, Wolfdramon mega DNA digivolved to Guardiandramon!" Ashley said. "Wow." TEC saw Guardiandramon and gasped. "AHHH!" "Hahahaha. Guardian Angel!" A beam of light came from above and hit TEC. Then TEC suddenly shouted, "Chris is in my personal lair! Kevin is in the prison of evilness! Happy?? Now let me goooooo!" "That's what you think, buster!" Amy shouted. Akumumon jumped out and slashed at TEC. "Akumu blast!" "Guardian Angel!" Another light came from above and finished off TEC. "Noooooooo!" Guardiandramon de-digivolved to Genemon and Baburumon. "Hey, guys! I think we still have some energy left!" shouted Genemon. "Genemon digivolve to… Clowmon!" "Baburumon digivolve to… Unarimon!" "Clowmon digivolve to… Finalmon!" "Unarimon digivolve to… Lagartomon!" "Ahh… we don't have any energy left… but I can teleport somewhere!" said Finalmon. "Yea! Let's go," Amy said as Finalmon teleported everyone to the prison of evilness…

            At the prison of evilness, Evilmon were wandering everywhere. The digidestined who were currently freed and the digidestined's digimon sneaked around, looking for Kevin's cell. They overheard two Evilmon, fortunately. "Hey, can we torture the digidestined crud in cell #34?" "Hmm… I guess you can! But our master hasn't shown up lately…" The two Evilmon then opened a door and went inside. "Let's go!" Amy said. As the two digidestined passed cell #26, they saw a weeping bear-like digimon inside cell #27. Amy checked her D-Terminal and it said "Diggomon, a bear-type digimon. Diggomon is a very mysterious digimon with vast knowledge of the digital world and digimon. It is said that Diggomon can read other digimon's minds as well as what they are going to do." "Uhh… Ashley… check this out," Amy said and pointed at Diggomon. Diggomon looked up at Amy and Ashley and began cooing.

            "Oh, man! It's cooing at us," Ashley moaned. "Does this mean we gotta like, rescue it?" Amy asked. Ashley stared at Diggomon in silence and Amy sighed. "Thought so." Diggomon cooed again and started humming, in a weird way. "Uhg… the humming is making me… sleepy… zzz," Ashley said and started to sleep standing up. Amy slapped Ashley a dozen times to get her to wake up. "Zz- huh? What?" Ashley said as she woke up. Diggomon then glared at the digidestined and started walking towards them. "Finalmon! Attack the bars on the cell!" "Uhh, okay- Wolf Blade!" A blade of rapid light blue energy came from Finalmon's tail and hit a few bars of the cell, which disappeared. "Lagartomon! Ditto!" "Death Swipe!" Lagartomon swiped a few of the bars, too, and broke them. Diggomon then cooed loud, so loud that several Evilmon came running to cell #27. "Hey! More of the digidestined crud! Looks like the brown-haired one saved the black-haired one! Let's get 'em!" The Evilmon threw a club at Ashley, but Ashley caught it with ease. "Hah! You gotta do better than that!" Ashley remarked. "GRRR!" Upon grring, there was an all-out battle with the Evilmon and the digidestined and their digimon. "Wolf Blade!" "Death Swipe!" "Aar!" "Grrrrrrr!" "Grmph!" "Grunt!" When an Evilmon was getting ready to attack Amy with his spear, Diggomon ran up to him and shouted, "Wit Blast!" A beam of light then came from Diggomon and disintegrated the Evilmon. "Yaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" the Evilmon said as they saw what Diggomon did to the Evilmon, and began running away.

            "Wow! Thanks, Diggomon," Amy said. The Diggomon then cocked his head and said, "You're welcome, digidestined… err… Amy." Diggomon then looked at Ashley, bowed, and said "Ashley." In return, Ashley gave a little bow herself. "Oooh…" Amy and Ashley turned around to see cell #34. They ran up to it and saw that Kevin was inside. "Attack the bars!" Ashley said. "Death Swipe!" "Wolf Blade!" As the bars disappeared, Diggomon attacked the chains that held Kevin. "Wit Blast!" "Kevin!" Ashley and Amy said. "…" When Amy took a good look at Kevin, a gray cloud surrounded him. A second after Amy saw him, she, too, sat on the ground and was suddenly surrounded by a gray cloud. Diggomon quickly covered Ashley's eyes and shouted, "Don't look at them! I can take care of this…" Ashley stepped back and then closed her eyes tightly. Diggomon then uncovered Ashley's eyes and hummed some song. The gray clouds disappeared and Kevin and Amy stood up. "It was like Satan was coming into me," Amy said. **DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?** Everyone jumped upon hearing that booming voice…

What was that? Find out next time! J Oh, and will Chris be saved???


End file.
